


【YYSQ】KIWI LUV

by LAURELRosa



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAURELRosa/pseuds/LAURELRosa
Summary: 猕猴桃入口的味道、酸甜苦涩像极了初恋。
Relationships: 颜琛only
Kudos: 3





	【YYSQ】KIWI LUV

**Author's Note:**

> 校园文，双向明恋，久别重逢，小虐怡情，HE

01  
姚琛是在最后一刻被爸妈送到离家老远的重点初中的。还没有反应过来，他就已经稀里糊涂地参加了入学考试，还因为成绩好顺带被军训教官点名，紧张地低头在所有初一新生面前做了入学报告。

初中的所谓军训也就飞快的一个礼拜，转眼最后一天分班结果出来，姚琛前往所在的班级报到。班级成员名单是按照姓氏首字母排的，他从后往前找自己的学号，突然一个熟悉的名字进入他的视线。

“张颜齐居然和我还是在一个班诶。”

要说这个张颜齐和他有什么交集呢，从前那个留着寸头、说话永远不饶人的矮个子男孩，却总是落得个被所有女生群起而攻之的结局。每次姚琛总会默默地出现，依靠自己肩上的二道杠的威严，帮忙驱散那群叽叽喳喳的小团体。

进入教室，姚琛无视了周围人的窃窃私语，视线扫视着想找到记忆中那个傻小子。等到他坐下后，肩膀突然从后面被环上了，他扭头看到一个头发快遮住眼睛的男生，个头比自己高了些许，就这样遮住了窗外的光线，脖子上还明晃晃挂着耳机这种学校明令禁止物品，生怕别人看不见那般。

“你好啊，老同学！” 对方兴奋地搂着他的肩膀，扯出一个过于激动的笑容，恍惚间姚琛仿佛看到了以前家里人养的那只阿拉斯加犬——每次姚琛回到老家时，那只大狗摇着尾巴扑上来的感觉，就是现在这样的。

那人身后还跟着一群看热闹的人，此时正惊讶于张颜齐原来真的认识那个“做报告的优等生”。一时间以他俩为中心，吵闹嬉笑声就这样晕散开了。

“你要剪头发了张颜齐，我都认不到你了。” 这是初中时候，姚琛对张颜齐说的第一句话。

“姚琛你看，我现在比你还高了……”

班主任自我介绍时姚琛没怎么听，耳边一直是张颜齐的絮絮叨叨。现在和班里其他人一样被赶在教室外面排队，姚琛也是稀里糊涂的不知道是在做什么。

等到班主任来到他面前，身后的人才静了音，姚琛这才发现张颜齐在他背后贴得未免过于紧了，不动声色地拉开了点距离。

“姚琛你过来，” 班主任把姚琛拉出队列，隔了一个人，拉出了张颜齐后面那个男生，“你们两个是同桌了，坐到中间那组前排。”

“啊？” 两个人异口同声。原来是分座位啊，姚琛挠了挠脑袋，不知道为什么第一反应看向了张颜齐，那人正一脸难以置信，失落地目送着他离开。

不知道是不是错觉，姚琛觉得如果刚刚张颜齐周围的气氛热度像是暖阳，此时就仿佛瞬间变到了零下。

“你好，我叫任豪。”

听到声音，姚琛下意识地给新同桌回个微笑，顺口做了个不能再简短的自我介绍。远处张颜齐和另一个高个儿男生被分到了最靠墙角的位置，姚琛望过去，和张颜齐猝不及防地眼神相撞。

“你和张颜齐很熟啊……”

“也没有啦，”姚琛转回视线，“就以前是同班同学，现在还分到一个班……老同学嘛！”

“我爸给我看了入学考试排名，你是这个班第一，总分比我高几分。这个龙老师最喜欢按照排名点班干部了，” 这位叫任豪的同学脸色凝重，“估计以后有的是事儿。”

对方故意一口极为严肃标准的普通话，姚琛听得直发笑。他悄悄地侧过身想要看一看教室座位分布，没成想又撞见了张颜齐趴在桌上往这里直勾勾的眼神。

02  
第一个礼拜的日常生活过得飞快，果然如任豪所言，他俩被安排了正副班长的职务。这段时间姚琛很少在学校里和张颜齐有交流，下了课他总是被一帮好学的女生围着问问题，业余时间也总是和任豪那些班干部有交集。每当任豪自习课值日的时候，由于他作风过于“老干部”式睁一只眼闭一只眼，班里总是吵得出奇。这时候姚琛就不得不站出来把书卷在手中，一边挥着一边围着教室绕一圈，这样才可以制止住后排那群闹哄哄的皮学生。

“张颜齐把背打撑！”每当这时候，张颜齐总是那些吵闹学生中顶听话的那一个，直挺挺地起身，表示绝对听从指令。姚琛走几步回头还可以看到书堆的小山后面，张颜齐那过分灿烂的笑脸。

“笑啥笑这个张大头。”姚琛虽说在腹诽，不过想到张颜齐过于可爱的表现，心情莫名的愉悦，连习题册上可恶的数学题都不那么讨人厌了。

周末姚琛打开电脑上的企鹅图标，登录后发现几天前的晚上，一个名为“齐天大圣yoroll”的好友申请。

“你好我是姚琛……这啥呀，” 姚琛刚想点叉拒绝又突然想到了什么，不禁笑出声，通过了申请后点开对话框：“张颜齐你也叫姚琛吗（捂嘴笑）~”

没多会儿对方发来一个无奈的表情包：“不好意思，我是个傻子，又把备注搞混了（大哭）”

“扣扣都玩不溜，真是个傻子~”

“你周末出来耍吗？看不看奥特曼大电影？”

姚琛其实内心很想去，奈何家里人早早地给自己报了兴趣班，只好回道：“我周末还要上课（委屈）”

“诶，好学生就是忙……下次找时间约你！”

姚琛刚想回复个什么，发现对方的小猴子头像已经暗下去了，只好关掉对话框。他好奇地点开张颜齐的个人主页，“出生地冰岛，年龄112岁，”姚琛笑了笑接着看下去，“梦想是成为有自由意志的大人物……有够中二的。”

点进个人空间，看到最新的一条动态是那个看起来就不便宜的耳机，附文字：其实有的时候想想和耳机过一辈子也挺好。

“那也太孤单了吧……”姚琛本来打了老长一句话，斟酌半天后全部删掉，只留了几个字：

爱猕猴桃的仓鼠侠：还挺浪漫的。

姚琛一直有一个习惯，每天上午最长的那个课间，从包里拿出新鲜的猕猴桃，一剖为二，然后拿着手柄一端是仓鼠卡通图案的勺子挖着吃。本来是家里人听了什么“水果之王”补充维生素，买了一箱勒令他每天一个的，后来是姚琛自己喜欢上了这种酸酸甜甜的味道，还把猕猴桃和火龙果、西瓜放在一起称兄道弟。

那天是姚琛第n次和任豪推销这个水果，奈何任豪表示自己只爱甜甜的车厘子，忍不了猕猴桃的酸涩。姚琛兴致缺缺地拿了回来，不知道什么时候张颜齐坐到了他的后边，让姚琛给他尝一尝。

姚琛二话不说把猕猴桃连同勺子一起递了过去，张颜齐正要挖第一口，突然想到了什么，抬头试探性地问道：“我用你的勺子没关系吧？”

“这有啥，你又不感冒。” 姚琛一脸期待，“咋样，好不好吃？”

“豪班长你那儿还有没有车厘子，快点儿给我两个！”

“这么夸张的吗……” 姚琛眼看又要安利失败了，谁知道张颜齐下一秒直接一口吃掉剩下半个，面部不知道是不是被酸得扭曲。姚琛吓得重庆话都跑出来了，连忙抽了一堆餐巾纸过去。

“没有的事，好吃的，豪哥的车厘子不要白不要罢了！” 张颜齐拿纸擦掉桌子上的水，一手抓了两个车厘子，一手包着姚琛的卡通勺子，“我洗干净还给你。”

等到姚琛中午和班委开完会回来，桌子上多了一个带有仓鼠表情包的餐盒，里面静静躺着那个可可爱爱的勺子。

03  
月考过后，班主任突然在周一例行班会提了要换座位，说是秉承什么“互帮互助”原则。姚琛明白这不过是再传统不过的套路了，和任豪对视一眼。

“任豪，辛苦你了，和那边张颜齐换一下座位。”龙老师点到任豪的名字，看得却是远处角落的方向。

姚琛惊奇地发现，本来还有些依依不舍的豪班长，突然像是自己做了件大好事那样容光焕发，满脸带笑地看着姚琛，那家伙喜庆得仿佛要唱一首“好运来”。

不过没有过多的时间留给姚琛分析任豪同学的情绪转变了，龙老师突然点到了他，满脸笑意地说要好好带带曾经的老同学，引得班里不知道哪个角落一阵起哄。张颜齐背着大包小包过来，脖子上依旧是那副耳机，无视了班主任恨铁不成钢的眼神，对着姚琛笑得一如报道那天。而下了课姚琛在班主任脚步远离后，对着张颜齐的第一句话依旧是：“记得去剪头发。”

“你陪我去剪头，我请你看电影怎么样？” 张颜齐趴在书上歪着头看他。

“不行诶，我这周末还有补习。” 姚琛感觉自己拒绝两次多少有些为难。

“没事的，一切以你的时间为准，” 张颜齐拍拍他的背，“我可以自己去！”

每到惯例的课间，姚琛依旧是拿出一个猕猴桃，只不过这回是一半一半，旁边固定的有人一起分享。张颜齐不知道什么时候也买了一只卡通勺子，那个图案的猴子嘴巴抿起来的弧度和他一模一样。他们俩还约定轮流带，起因是某天张颜齐觉得老是吃同桌的不够意思，姚琛想出了这样的办法，也就不用算什么你的我的了。

“行，咱俩不分你我！” 张颜齐顺势搭上姚琛一边的肩膀，像是想起了什么开心的事情。以前每次吃完姚琛都要绕路把果皮残渣扔到老远的垃圾袋，现在张颜齐好像默认接过了这样的活，他给的解释是可以顺带跑去之前的角落和那帮哥们聊天。

小长假前最后一节数学课，龙总（班里同学在任豪的带领下给班主任起的绰号）毫不留情地突击随堂考试。姚琛用了差不多三分之二的时间写完了卷子，瞥见旁边的张颜齐一直抓耳挠腮不知道在烦躁个什么。本来是一页的满满的作图题，一般用的铅笔，张颜齐却在那里各种涂涂改改。

姚琛心里暗道“这个憨憨”，一边二话不说拿钢尺切了一半橡皮，手法就像一贯切猕猴桃那样熟练。他本想直接丢过去，后来又迅速地在橡皮上画了几笔，然后轻轻地放在张颜齐那张桌子边缘。

“ :）加油哦~” 

肉眼可见地，那个急得手忙脚乱的人终于平静了下来。姚琛翻了翻自己的卷子，提前交了过去，轻手轻脚背着包出门。他没有立刻离开，而是在走廊楼梯的角落坐下，看着窗外的景色。

下课的铃声震天响，一群人跑着经过了姚琛身边。任豪像是早有预料似的，过来告诉他张颜齐被龙总留下来挨训了，然后就打招呼离开了。姚琛默默地翻出书包最底层的MP3，戴上耳机听着不知道什么时候下载的吵杂的电子乐，目光看着远处草坪上，不知从哪个小门溜进来的、在那边蹦跶正欢的小狗。

大概三首歌结束，那首听腻了的情歌才刚唱完第一句，姚琛发觉自己右边耳机被人取了下来。张颜齐一脸乖巧地蹲在他旁边，手伸过来，掌心是那块画着笑脸、字因为匆忙也写得歪歪扭扭的橡皮。姚琛刚想说橡皮不用还了，耳边却突然传来对方略带调笑的语气：

“你在等我吗，姚老师？”

姚琛突然没缘由地有些生气。来找他问问题的那群女孩子不知道为什么老是喜欢喊他“老师”，他一直怪不习惯的。张颜齐坐在他旁边，按理来说应该是知道这回事的，结果这家伙却还跟着开玩笑。

“没……我只是在看远处那条傻傻的小狗。放假愉快，节后见！” 姚琛说完便头也不回地跑了，也不知道自己在躲个什么。

晚上姚琛一个人窝在书桌旁写题目，想到白天的事情又摊着发了好久的呆。他看了看那个餐盒上的小仓鼠，心想还没有找机会给张颜齐回礼；一边又想到今天张颜齐那副神情，先前回礼的心思又突然烟消云散了。

他拿着那块橡皮，突然发现很薄的侧面糊了好几个黑黑的字，仔细看一板一眼写的是“thank u”。姚琛立马坐起身，把橡皮的每一个面都仔细翻看，在对着的另一面，某人还画了一张委委屈屈的哭脸。

沉寂许久的对话框弹出了聊天请求。

齐天大圣yoroll：姚琛，白天真的谢谢你。不过你跑得太快了，我追不上啊（委屈）  
爱猕猴桃的仓鼠侠：收到~不用谢（大笑）下次一定，等你一起！

04  
“姚琛今天是星期几啊？”

“星期三，离星期五还有两天，” 姚琛又写完了一科的作业，“背打撑起来学习张颜齐！”

“诶，下面怎么又是地理课，我还能不能好好吃个午饭了。”

说到地理课，姚琛也忍不住摇头。地理杜老师和班主任龙总年纪相仿，那烦人程度也是不相上下。龙总是时不时阴魂不散地出现在各个教室的角落，还面带微笑地“加入”各个小团体热烈的聊天。杜老师则是所有学生最怕的那种上课必拖堂style，每周两节课又都好巧不巧是上午最后一节，弄得全班人到点没饭吃。

“姚琛你能不能去和地理课代表讲讲，和杜老师商量一哈……”

“想太多了张颜齐，” 斜对角戴眼镜的地理课代表拿笔点了点张颜齐的桌角，“杜老师可是和龙总说过要多教我们一点，还被称赞爱岗敬业呢。”

姚琛看着张颜齐碰了一鼻子灰的样子，悄悄凑到他耳边说: “杜老师拖堂那几分钟，咱不听不就是提前下课嘛！”

“本来我也不咋听她照着念书……诶，姚琛你怎么能不听课？！” 张颜齐像是发现了新大陆。

“好学生也会叛逆的张颜齐，” 姚琛伸手拍了拍张颜齐勾着的背，满意地看到对方迅速地坐正，“你不知道关于我的事情多着呢！”

“是是是，姚老师当然最厉害！” 张颜齐像是有预判似的抬起课本挡住了姚琛挥过来看似气势汹汹的拳头。

杜老师有一个习惯，那就是当学生的窃窃私语声没有盖过她讲课的声音时她就不会过于强调纪律这个事。学生们精得很，钻这个空子可以把憋了一上午的话在一节地理课上讲完，也就越发肆无忌惮了。

姚琛一直表面上还是打开着课本还记着重点笔记的。不过他貌似对地理有些无师自通的意思，很多知识点压根不需要听老师念，自己看书便能领悟了。所以说在张颜齐某天打开漫画书时，姚琛也凑过去颇有见识地评论了最新章的情节，两个人也就顺理成章地一起追番了。

拖堂那段时间“偷来”的空闲让姚琛觉得很是受用，很多年后回忆起来都是有滋有味的。

他们俩有的时候是合计今天中午去食堂还能剩到哪些菜，有的时候拿着那两块切了一半的橡皮玩游戏，还有的时候干脆一起倚靠着发呆，看着窗外别的班同学飞跑的身影，等着杜老师口中的“下课”二字。

那回是张颜齐突发奇想地把书翻到最后一页世界地图，问姚琛以后想要去哪里定居，让他闭眼拿笔尖随便指。姚琛也就配合着，睁开眼来笔那一端巧合地指向上海。张颜齐看起来不甚满意，直说着还以为可以出个国呢。

“咋啦，上海还不好么？以后我就想考上海的大学呢！”

“也不是，就是觉得你可以走得更远一点。”

“以后的事以后说，你还没说你去哪里呢！”

姚琛难得看到对方脸上出现郑重的神色。张颜齐拿笔圈出那个不大不小的繁华城市，转头看着他: “你去哪儿我跟着去哪儿。”

姚琛一时间呆住了，不知道该怎么回复。正巧地理老师点到姚琛回答问题，姚琛思绪稍赶忙收回，站在那儿思索了一会儿便给出来了正确的答案。

他俩难得沉默地度过了剩余的地理课。周围同学依旧是没心没肺地嬉笑，姚琛却把书翻到正在讲的地方，看着五颜六色的插图，同时摸了摸有些滚烫的脸。

05  
每个周总有一个中午是龙总单独约谈两个班长的时间，美其名曰了解班级学生整体学习情况。每次谈话结束，任豪和姚琛总会被单独留下来做一些年级安排的工作。

这回恰好轮到他们班级出过道的宣传黑板报。一连好几个中午，姚琛都匆匆地和任豪在午休时间出门，没有注意到身后某人略带试探与失落的眼神。

等到每每姚琛回来，手上都沾满了粉笔灰后，张颜齐又总是第一时间递上湿纸巾。姚琛也不知道他是什么时候准备的，接过时碰到对方的手还会不经意地轻颤一下。

“你知道中午张颜齐不午休溜出来吗？” 有一天姚琛和任豪被安排搬书时，对方突然没头没尾地说了这样一句话。

“啥时候？”

“就是我们负责画板报的时候，我每次去洗手都能碰到他，一次两次是巧合，次次就……” 任豪看到姚琛有些不自然的神色，便没有继续往下说。

“你们俩不是关系很好吗？有啥话还是说开了，别放心上。” 

姚琛自从那回地理课和张颜齐不切实际地幻想未来后，总觉得与对方的日常交往和过去有些不同了。但要他说具体有哪些不同——张颜齐把头帘一刀切剪短后看起来依旧有些不太聪明的样子，每回嘴碎欠捶的表情也一如既往……

但是姚琛知道，自己不像以前那样，可以有勇气长时间注视着张颜齐的双眼了。

这天姚琛结束了中午例行的工作后，和任豪分开，一个人蹦跳着下楼梯准备去小卖部买汽水。刚到转角就撞进了一个人怀里，定睛一看，除了张颜齐那个大头还能是谁？

“姚琛，我中午口渴去买水，这个……”

姚琛推开了他递过来冰汽水的手: “张颜齐，你……你中午还是好好睡觉吧。” 姚琛低着头躲避着对方的眼神，“不要一个人溜出来了，这样不好。”

“我知道了。以后不会了。”

那罐汽水还是递到了姚琛的手心，面前高大的身影飞速消失在了转角，只留冰冷的温度在手心蔓延。

在那之后的第二天发生的一系列事情，姚琛很多年后回忆起来还是历历在目。

任豪在课间过来找他问运动会相关的安排，姚琛一边拿出花名册和他对照，一边把猕猴桃拿出来示意张颜齐先吃。

“我最近不吃这个了……我胃不太舒服。” 姚琛听到后吃了一惊，旁边的任豪更是皱了眉头，眼神在这两人间来来回回。

“以后你自己带吧，不用管我了。” 张颜齐像是丝毫不在意姚琛诧异的神色，站了起来示意任豪可以坐下，自顾自跑去教室后角和那几帮男生高谈阔论。

那天龙总依旧毫不客气地阶段数学模拟考。姚琛在考前就觉得肚子不太舒服，写到一半更是头也有些迷糊，眼前的数字像是纠缠在一块打架，他强忍着想要撑过去这节课再说。龙总巡视到姚琛座位旁边，惊讶地看到以往本该写到反面大题的姚琛停留在填空题徘徊，没有注意到反常，还以为只是出题节奏难倒了一贯成绩好的他。

等到下课铃响，后排收卷子的同学发现往常交卷时胸有成竹的姚班长，今天难得还没有做完。姚琛急得满头大汗，抬头眼神请求再缓一缓，低头想着至少最后一个大题前两问随便写个什么，没成想旁边伸出一只手，抽走了他的卷子。

“考试是不可以有例外的，到点不交会判零分的……” 

姚琛先是一愣，接着没等对方说完，一个拳头毫不留情地砸到张颜齐依旧驮着的背上。

姚琛记得自己径直跑到没什么人经过的那个教学楼绿地，朝着那棵老树的枝干象征性地拳打脚踢了一阵子。奈何肚子依旧是疼得厉害，没一会也只能抱着蹲下来，靠着树干按着头想要让自己冷静，几滴委屈的眼泪却不争气地掉了下来。

想着马上要上活动课了，姚琛只好抹了抹眼睛，低头看着手表的时间准备去操场。旁边有人小心地递过来一包纸巾，姚琛抬头，看到张颜齐在他面前低着头，只有那拿着纸巾的手举得很高。

“不用了。去上课吧。” 姚琛跑出去好远之后回头，看到张颜齐依旧是待在原地没有要走的意思。

那节活动课张颜齐缺席了一节课，姚琛翻遍了全校都没能找到他。

06  
“你吃不吃……哦，对你不喜欢吃这个。” 姚琛习惯性地把猕猴桃递过去，后知后觉现在旁边坐着的并不是张颜齐。

运动会要讨论的东西很多，任豪每天往姚琛这边跑得勤，张颜齐状似无意地回回提前找借口离开，姚琛就看着那人耷拉着脑袋和任豪象征性地点头招呼，然后就跟着后座的那群男生消失不见。

任豪一次次地看着他俩，欲言又止。姚琛也只是打马虎眼闭口不谈，只一心扑在运动会的准备中。

等到班级报名表一出来，姚琛终于忍不住主动去找张颜齐，把他从闹哄哄的一群人中拉出来，无视那些人看戏的眼神。

“张颜齐，你报名的项目太多了，有几个可以不参加，给点机会给别人。”

“你不是也报了很多吗？”

“我那些都是团体项目，哪有你这样跑完长跑跑接力的？”

姚琛不知道张颜齐看着自己笑个什么劲儿，以为是默认同意了，刚想把张颜齐的名字从接力中划掉，对方却握住他抓笔的手。

“我说可以就可以的，你别改了就这样吧。”

张颜齐淡淡的语气，好像自己过来找他是一件多余的事情一样。

“行，累死你。” 姚琛也不知道自己是不是在赌气。

到了正式比赛的那天，姚琛跟任豪两个人负责带领运动员热身以及上安全教育课。讲到高负荷运动时姚琛眼神忍不住往张颜齐那边偏，谁知道对方竟然完全不看前方，只低头默默地活动手腕。

姚琛比完短跑后，手里拿了瓶水，想着长跑正在比赛，没一会就走到了终点处。班级负责后勤的女生看到班长来了，以为是有什么任务安排，姚琛只是摆摆手说自己来观赛。

张颜齐跑完第一圈，姚琛看到他已经明显疲惫了，没想到那人最后一圈居然不要命似的冲刺到了前三名。后勤的同学过去送毛巾送水，姚琛看到张颜齐望向自己，脚步停顿了几秒，还是决定走上前去按了按他的肩膀。

“张颜齐，你接力不要跑了吧。”

“我想喝水。” 张颜齐说着旋开瓶盖就着姚琛手往嘴里倒。姚琛不知道作何反应，只是站在一旁任张颜齐抓着自己的手，盯着汗水从对方的额头慢慢滚到脖颈。

姚琛看着张颜齐身上近乎湿透的运动衣，绕到他面前十分严肃地又劝了一次。谁知对方突然凑近过来，俯下身挡住了炽热的阳光，两个人在旁人远处看来就是在说着悄悄话。

对方嘴唇靠过来的一瞬间，姚琛内心惊讶、紧张、悸动，各种情绪交杂。隔着发丝的额头因对方的亲吻而发红发烫。他任自己的身体被揽着，在张颜齐一吻结束后也不知道挣脱。

“姚琛？姚老师？报告班长大人，我去比赛了哦！”

姚琛站在那里，掌心贴着前额还残留温度与湿度的地方，延迟的脸红发愣状态被那声发令枪声打破。他连忙追随着内道的身影，看着张颜齐在第三棒一个漂亮的接力。姚琛凭着工作牌进入内场，在三四棒交汇处想等着张颜齐完成他最后一项任务后，好同他掰扯掰扯刚刚那个过于突然的亲密举动。

意外也就在那时候发生了。

姚琛忘不了前一秒还在奔跑冲刺的人突然倒地时带来的惊恐。

全场的呐喊加油声全部停滞，姚琛恍惚间看到了另一边任豪和其他等待的同学带着医护人员立马跑了过来，而他早已冲过去跪在倒地者的旁边，脑海里满是早上学过的紧急救护案例和手法，只是手脚颤抖得不听使唤。

“同学让一让！医生！” “担架呢？” “赶快！”

“没有大事，低血糖昏迷，已经醒过来了！”

“我没事，别担心。” 张颜齐被担架抬上救护车时已经近乎完全苏醒，还朝着旁边抬担架的姚琛做口型。

姚琛感觉自己很久没有看到张颜齐这样单纯的笑脸了。只是对方朝着他笑，他却在救护车开走后眼泪不争气地夺眶而出。

任豪走过来安慰地拍拍姚琛，让他中午就去医院陪张颜齐，下午运动会的工作他来安排。

姚琛中午赶到医院病房的时候，班主任正和校领导聊着什么，一旁还有一个中年男人，看到那双似曾相识的下垂眼姚琛差不多猜到了对方的身份。

“龙老师我来看望一下张颜齐。”

班主任先是一愣，后来觉得留个同学来照顾也挺好，给介绍说这是班里的班长、张颜齐的同桌。那位中年人和蔼地向姚琛点头示意。姚琛进入病房关门前还听到对方说“小齐经常和我聊起他”。

姚琛看到张颜齐躺在病床上，只留那颗大头在外面，还有那个巨大的耳机。刚刚轰动全校的主角此时正看着窗外，头有节奏地小幅晃动，一旁架子上挂着葡萄糖，牵着管子引线的手隐藏在了被窝里。

姚琛轻轻地把右边的耳机移开。张颜齐像是没有料到姚琛的出现，转过头来一脸惊讶，随后看着他通红的双眼感叹道:

“我啷个又让你哭了。”

姚琛努力抑制着发达的泪腺，说话的语调又气又怕: “以后还逞不逞能了？”

“我错了，我不应该不听劝的。我就是个傻子！”

“你知道就好。” 

“之前的事我也要道歉。” 张颜齐空的那只手伸出来紧紧攥着他的衣袖，“姚琛，你不要不理我好不好？”

“好好好，不会不理你。” 之前你还不理我呢，姚琛心想。

姚琛不知道自己是怎么趴在病床边睡着的。只记得当自己醒过来时，张颜齐对他指了指面前小桌上的两份丰盛的快餐，说是他爸爸请的客。

姚琛看到张颜齐用没打点滴的左手笨拙地夹着菜，连忙示意他不要乱动，从旁边拿了椅子坐过来，极为耐心地一口一口喂他，一切都是那么的自然熟稔。

“我想吃猕猴桃了。” 张颜齐在姚琛准备回学校时说了这句话。

姚琛看着张颜齐嘟嘴撒娇的表情，笑着回答道: “明天出院给你带。”

小剧场

(多年后的微信聊天记录)

仓鼠侠: 张大头你是不是在还没有告白的情况下拿走了我的初吻？  
张大头: 怎么可能？我怎么可能干这种事情？肯定告白过的，你不要开玩笑！  
仓鼠侠: 你晕倒那次运动会上，咋解释？  
张大头: 天地良心，那次亲的是额头好不好？亲额头怎么能叫初吻？  
仓鼠侠: 我不管！当时操场那么多人，等于我在众目睽睽之下初吻被你夺走了！你欠我的拿什么还！一顿饭跑不了了！要最贵的饭店，需要提前预订的那种！  
张大头: 好好好~请客请客

(关闭聊天对话框后)

姚琛: 很好，这样可以在吃饭时送给他那只限量腕表了！

张颜齐: (看了看日历) 嗯，那天是个好日子来着，正好订做的戒指也好了。

07  
在张颜齐出院后，姚琛后知后觉好像某人没有主动给那个吻一个说法，自己也不知该如何提起这个话题。两个人日常相处一如往常，不过在旁人眼中更为亲密了。

一晃就到了初二。

任豪过来看到课间依旧黏在一块互相分猕猴桃的俩人，带着“早已习惯”的表情过来打了招呼，出门开会前还专门对着张颜齐说: “借你家姚琛说点事哈。”

姚琛本来搭着任豪的肩膀，听到后狠狠掐了他一把，转头看到张颜齐那个家伙居然在座位上还比了个OK的手势。

“你怎么脸红了？” 任豪貌似不经意地问，其实内心一副了然。

“天太热了……今天有什么安排？”

“龙总点你去参加舞蹈表演来着，你不是学街舞的嘛，” 任豪一脸“兄弟你辛苦了”的表情，“说是文化节要每个班出力，好像龙总只推了你一个人，让你今天起活动课去舞蹈教室报到。”

牺牲一节活动课倒没什么，姚琛想，每次还可以借机少跑那两圈操，可能唯一不好的也就是和张颜齐例行的压操场要暂停了。

诶，想那个大头做什么？姚琛走在路上突然像小动物甩水似的甩了甩蓬松的头发，任豪还以为是他接受不了突如其来的任务，问他要不要推掉这个事情。

“没事的，不就是跳舞吗？我还不想跑操呢！” 

当然，姚琛如果知道这个舞蹈节目具体是什么样的可能就不会答应得这么爽快了。

那天活动课前姚琛故意跑去找张颜齐，得意地边做鬼脸边说什么“我抛弃你了”。结果张颜齐老早从任豪那儿打探到消息，说什么“期待姚老师曼妙的舞姿”，然后不出所料收到了一顿打。

姚琛的步子在走进舞蹈教室前还是霸气十足的，可进入教室他就傻眼了。

怎么会全是女生啊？整个年级只有他一个会跳舞的男生吗？

“来来来，大家认识一下这回我们民族舞节目的c位兼唯一的男生！”

姚琛在听到民族舞三个字之后，确定了自己被龙总坑了的事实。

“你说我一个男生，本来是跳帅帅的街舞的，现在要去和一群妹子一起压韧带，还要比那种手势，” 姚琛说着就比了一个极为标准的兰花指，看着旁边那人已经笑趴的样子抬手就是一掌，“张颜齐你再给我笑！”

到了正式汇报演出那天，上午姚琛便被舞蹈老师按在舞蹈教室换衣服化妆。姚琛看到那件边缘镶嵌满亮片的黑色马甲外套时已经近乎绝望。更别提下半身那类似摆裙的设计，还有那顶垂下来n条羽毛的帽子。

“老师，您确定这是我的演出服？” 姚琛的语气试探到不能再试探了。

“我们专门去定做的，肯定没错！诶，服装师过来一下，c位要不要戴假发？”

“不了吧！” 姚琛当场捂住脑袋叫出声，把旁边的一圈人逗得不行。幸亏服装师还留有最后的温柔，说了句男娃子就不要长头发了。

姚琛回头一脸感动，下一秒却又是新的打击——因为服装师和化妆师说，为了舞台效果，c位要画最浓的妆。

姚琛全程闭着眼睛，耳边时不时传来几位老师惊喜的声音。等到全部结束后，镜子里的自己，满脸都是绯红色调的妆容，却意外没有想象中的糟糕。

“好了小琛，回教室上最后一节课吧，中午记得过来最后联排哦！”

等到姚琛在楼道做思想斗争的时候，每周的地理课照例在老远就能感受到吵闹声。

没事的，就当他们都看不见。姚琛挺直腰板推门进去，还极为自然地鞠了个躬表示礼貌。原本吵闹的同学们集体沉默了几秒后，连带着杜老师都爆发了毫不掩饰的大笑。

姚琛从黑板前跑过坐到自己座位上，才后知后觉地因羞耻而埋头。又想到不能弄花妆面，只得下巴靠在桌面上，双手把书竖立着挡脸。

姚琛感觉到左边肩膀突然多出的重量，以及耳边突然靠近的另一个人的呼吸。

“想笑就笑。” 姚琛认命似的闭上眼睛。

面前的课本被轻轻拿开。

“姚琛，” 对方虽说一脸笑意，语气却是出乎意料的认真，“你现在特别好闻。”

这节地理课一下课，姚琛飞一般地逃离了教室，准确说是逃离某个人。

“这个张大头！故意的，一定是故意的！” 等到跑到舞蹈教室门口，头饰也散了、脸上妆也因汗水花了一半，教室里等待的女生们集体哄笑，这才把姚琛从混乱中拉了回来。

晚上表演顺顺当当结束了，在被班主任拉着去和各位领导合影后，姚琛终于可以解放收拾东西回家了。

一路上姚琛都是想着早上妈妈约定好煮的绿豆粉，直到发现本该空无一人黑漆漆的教室里，有人正在等着他。

“张颜齐你咋还没回去？” 

“我偷偷溜到后排，给你拍了视频，和你说一声。” 张颜齐脸上难得出现局促的表情，“嗯……回去发你QQ，等着收哦！”

姚琛刚想评价一句，谁知本来隔着一张桌子讲话的那个人，刹那间近在咫尺。

张颜齐几乎是贴着他的脸颊过来和他说那句专属情话的。这一切都是那么迅速，以至于耳垂传来的湿润感还有些不真实。

懵懵懂懂地挥手再见时，姚琛看着张颜齐那边侧脸蹭到的一抹淡红色，仿佛那不是随机掉落的红妆，而是特意留下的口红印。

08  
这天中午结束了班长例行公事后，姚琛刚想收拾记录本回教室睡觉，任豪却一脸严肃地示意他留一会儿，反常得很。

“龙总昨天放学后突然单独找我，问了你和张颜齐……” 

“没有，我们不是！”姚琛不知为何第一反应是矢口否认。

“我还没说完呢，” 任豪挑了挑眉，“龙总问的是你们两个坐一起有没有什么异常，她怕张颜齐话太多影响你学习。”

姚琛暗自叹了一口气，心想自己也是太沉不住气了——当然这些全被任豪看在了眼里。

“我是觉得啊，你们两个自己注意分寸就行了。” 任豪说完故意装作没有看见对方逐渐通红的脸颊，“回去吧。”

姚琛回到教室，突然没了睡意，只是趴在那儿看着张颜齐睡得安安稳稳的后脑勺，想着刚刚那个对话，莫名有种自己犯了错误的感觉。但具体是什么，他也说不上来。

直到眼前一只手晃了晃，他才发现张颜齐不知何时因为调整睡姿醒了过来，下垂眼冲他眨了眨。没一会一张写着“赶紧补补觉”的纸条送到了他手边。姚琛下意识地点了点头，头枕着手臂换了个方向，把那张纸条塞到了书桌里自己最爱的散文集里。

姚琛在那之后连着几天，白天在校时不时会分出点注意力敦促张颜齐的学习状态。语文课发呆会拿笔帽轻点他的手背，数学课犯困会敲打他的背，甚至连一贯放松的地理课在对方兴冲冲拿出漫画书时会眼神示意他收回去。

一周下来，到了周五傍晚，按照安排表本来是姚琛和那位地理课代表两人负责刷洗前后黑板和大扫除检查。姚琛扔完垃圾回来，发现前面的黑板已经擦好半干，张颜齐一手插兜，另一只手借着身高优势耍酷般地平移着抹布。

姚琛放轻了脚步，走过去坐在了最后排中间的那张桌子上，就那样看着随着移动而散落的，傍晚夕阳光下的细小水珠与粉笔灰。

锁好门后，两个人一起从教室走到校门，中途一直没有交流，好像都在等着另一个人先迈出第一步。

“张颜齐，你有什么话要跟我讲嘛。” 前面就是公交车站了，他们回家的车并不是同一方向。

“我以后就换值日了，以后周五黑板我来擦。” 

“就这些？” 姚琛还想问他和以前那帮兄弟就不能一起去网吧打游戏了怎么办，话到嘴边还是换了说法，“那你以后要晚放学喽，和其他人比。”

“姚琛，你和我说实话我……是不是有点影响到你了？”

此时正好一辆公交车停站下人，下来一对老头老太，朝他们俩投来了好奇的眼神，经过时姚琛还听到了他们话语中的“男娃子就是会闹矛盾”。

姚琛轻微地动了动被抓得有些疼的肩膀，看着对方整个人发蔫的样子，不觉得有些又好笑又心疼。他拿开了张颜齐放在肩上的手，紧紧握在手中不放开，说道: “怎么会呢，傻瓜。”

“起早贪黑读书是件辛苦的事情，但是每天想到，一到学校就可以见到你，就没那么辛苦了。”

周围已经完全暗下来，姚琛很远就看到了回家的那班末班车，后面跟着的恰好是张颜齐回家一贯坐的那班。他刚想松开对方的手道别，谁知道张颜齐反握住了他的右手，牵着他一起上了前面那辆。姚琛就这么看着他迅速投了两个币，然后被径直带着坐到了最后一排的角落。

“你不回家吗？那是末班车……”

“想和你多呆一会儿。”

姚琛真想问张颜齐是哪里学来的，情话一套一套的。不过他此时整个人被环抱着，看着张颜齐发短信，估计是和家里人报备。

右边耳朵被塞入了耳机，张颜齐不知何时掏出来一个崭新的MP3，给自己塞了左边的耳机。姚琛也不说破，只是倚着他半边肩膀，耳朵里带有蒸汽波的音乐进进出出，窗外是离家越来越近、自己越来越熟悉的街道。

“到了，姚琛。” 姚琛惊讶于自己居然可以在晃动的车厢里睡着，下车后看到张颜齐一本正经实则手忙脚乱地拦出租车回家，又瞬间笑清醒了。

“来我家吃完饭再走吧。” 姚琛说着二话不说拉着张颜齐的书包就进了小区的大门，门口的保安大叔笑着问“小琛带朋友回家玩啦”，姚琛一边笑着回答，一边在心里回答到:

是的，不过“朋友”前面少了个字。

那顿饭吃得很是愉快，姚琛也是第一次发现张颜齐原来这么健谈。那天张颜齐被送上了回家的出租车，把车窗摇下来一脸乖巧地和姚琛一家人挥手告别。姚琛一回到房间，电脑屏幕的图标就在跳动，两个人就这样你一言我一语地消磨掉了那个周五的晚上。

那时候觉得日子一切都是那么顺顺当当的，每天过着按部就班的生活，身边还是喜欢的人，在一个城市不用担心距离。两个人会一起毕业去上市内的重点高中，然后和许多的初恋情侣那样，在未来的某个合适的时间，顺理成章地表白，然后在一起。

留给那个年纪的两人的想象，可以只到成年的那一刻。他们可以不用设想太远的未来，所以关于未来的一切看起来都是那么美好又积极。

但就和所有无疾而终的初恋一般，很多时候一段青涩的感情，终点总是苦的。

09  
爱猕猴桃的仓鼠侠: 好烦òᆺó  
齐天大圣yoroll: 咋滴啦？(抱抱)  
爱猕猴桃的仓鼠侠: 假期冲刺辅导班……一堆作业  
齐天大圣yoroll: 不是要求上交的随便写写好了~空一个晚上出来，我请你吃饭看电影(笔芯)  
爱猕猴桃的仓鼠侠: 好啊~开学前最后一天吧，辅导班正好结束(拳头)  
齐天大圣yoroll: 猴~到时候我去培训机构等你(爱你)

说起来假期半个月的辅导班过得也快。因为是假期的缘故，学生和老师通通都打不起精神，上到后来也就不那么追求“严肃认真”了。连姚琛这种自我管理意识很强的，也会在一天最后一节课上悄悄拿起翻盖手机和张颜齐发短信有一搭没一搭地聊天。

辅导班结束，一群小孩嚷嚷着一起吃饭唱k。姚琛正想收拾好书包从后门离开，一位女生红着脸来问他要不要和班里人一起去，背后跟着一群人起哄。姚琛只是笑着回复说已经有约，那位女生则带着“帅哥果然有女朋友”的失望表情转身就走。

姚琛刚刚走到拐角，一双大手遮住了他的眼睛。没等那人喊出老套的“猜猜我是谁”，他便灵活地转身送了一个结结实实的熊抱。

姚琛把脸闷在张颜齐胸口一副得逞的微笑，过了许久听到别人嬉笑的声音，才放开双手拉着还有些缓不过来的那人几步跑下台阶。

出了门姚琛想要歇一歇喘口气，眼前出现了当地招牌奶茶的包装。

“老规矩，不加糖！” 张颜齐好像已经回过了神来，看向他的眼神仿佛闪着星星。姚琛这才发现对方今天穿了自己送的印着动漫台词的体恤。

巧合的是，今天姚琛也穿了件同一系列的。

两个人在路上一直紧紧牵着手。即使到了傍晚，夏暑的热气还没有完全散去7。路人都是一副匆忙模样，而他俩像是完全不怕热一般，依靠着走路慢慢悠悠，直到发现熟悉的火锅店门口依旧是人头攒动，才加速去领号排队。

饭后姚琛站在电影院门口，看着今天要看的电影的海报，张颜齐从票厅买完纸质票回来，看到的就是对方在原地歪着头左右摇晃的样子。

“走了，进去吧！”

“这名字看起来像是恐怖片诶……”

“总不能老是看动漫，可以换一换口味嘛！” 

姚琛看着对方难掩的笑意，心下已略猜到一二了，也不说破，双手抱过那桶爆米花跟在人群后面进场。

影院里尖叫声此起彼伏。姚琛坐在后排都能清楚看到前排那对情侣，女生动不动就扑进旁边男生的怀抱。

“张颜齐你好撒手蛮？” 姚琛一手捧着爆米花，另一只手上仿佛挂着一只大型犬。张颜齐看起来是真的被吓到了，一直躲躲闪闪地不敢看屏幕。“你不撒手我爆米花都没得吃，起来嗦！”

姚琛后来努力不让自己注意旁边这个时不时往他身后藏的人，尽量想要沉浸到剧情中，不过每当一个刺激的场景出现时，左边人过于胆小的反应还是让他笑出声。

“我为什么要想不开来看恐怖片。” 散场后张颜齐仰天长叹。姚琛想到电影院里面某人真实过头的反应，笑得上气不接下气。

笑累了，姚琛还是心软地把爆米花递到张颜齐的嘴边: “呐，吃点东西缓解一下。”

谁知张颜齐突然推开了他的手，迅速往旁边跨步，眼睛楞楞地看向前方。

“哟，姚琛你们两个……出来玩啊？” 耳朵里传来熟悉又令人警醒的声音，姚琛转过头来，看到了手里大包小包应该是来购物的班主任。对方也没有多说什么，在简单问好后也就离开了。

姚琛在心里回放刚才发生的一切，这个突然的插曲让他的思维乱麻一般。张颜齐在确认龙总走远后不动声色地靠近过来，本来想牵手，伸出后又立马落在了姚琛的肩上。

“走吧，我送你回家。” 张颜齐的笑容仿佛是最好的镇静剂。姚琛抿了抿嘴角，回了一个微笑。

回去的路上久违的一路沉默。到了熟悉的拐角，楼道里的灯光已经半暗。姚琛借着微弱的光线看着张颜齐，对方应该是在等那句惯例的道别。

张颜齐额头前的碎发又长到了校规不允许的长度，不过衬得他那双下垂眼越发深邃。

那里面或许是有漩涡吧，姚琛踮起脚前这样想着。撩起对方额前的头发——这是他第一次尝试情侣间才会有的亲密举动，紧张间两人鼻尖还有触碰。

亲吻着张颜齐的眉心时，姚琛一直闭着眼。他不敢睁眼看对方的眼睛，怕沦陷更深。

几年后回想起那天，姚琛总有种自己一腔热情错付的感觉。他一直不知道的是，那时候张颜齐看向他的眼神，是不轻易给与的、前所未有的温柔与珍惜。

10  
初三刚刚开始，龙总在班会上为了公平，实施每排座位轮换制度。第一轮好巧不巧正好是最后一排的调到前面，又正好和姚琛所在的第三排相邻。

本来这也没什么，不过是一直聚在教室后排的闹哄哄的一群人，现在开始聚集在教室中间——主要是张颜齐的周围罢了。

但是没了以往习惯的清净对于姚琛来说却是件需要适应的事情。

比如坐在姚琛后面小名六六的这位同学，下了课总是拿着电影里看来的古惑仔那一套，对着他俩“琛哥齐哥”地叫，在姚琛拿出猕猴桃的时候还经常愣头愣脑地想要投喂。

张颜齐不知何时自己剪短了过长的头帘，也很久没有和那帮称兄道弟的同学一起撒疯地玩笑了。这一天看到后排六六又一次伸到姚琛肩膀上的双手，忍不住过去扒拉开，回了句“要吃我给你带，别烦你琛哥。”

“切，齐哥你也太维护琛哥了吧！你是不是喜欢他？！”

话音刚落，周围一阵起哄。张颜齐像是要发狠一般冲他们挥了挥拳头，靠门的同学突然一个暗号示意龙总的到来，这才让那群咋咋呼呼的人溜回座位。

一来二去的，“谣言”就这么起来了。说是真的吧，那个年纪的小孩大都是不信的，“男生怎么可能喜欢男生呢”，权当一句戏言。可说者无意听者有心，每当有人拿他俩开玩笑时，姚琛总有一种心悸与慌乱。

他们实则早已触碰了高压线。

龙总终于有一天单独找了姚琛谈话，问的问题都是温和得很，可姚琛回答时是那样的如坐针毡。但他还是在班主任质疑张颜齐的学习态度时，急忙给出了很多积极的评价——这也的确是事实，张颜齐上课已经不需要姚琛时不时督促了。

进入了秋日连绵的雨季，姚琛感觉整个人都在发霉。最近情绪很是低落，因为大大小小的考试，因为过分繁杂的事务，更因为突然不那么开朗的某人。

这回是第二次，张颜齐拒绝了姚琛递过来的猕猴桃。不过和之前那次赌气不同，张颜齐看起来是真的有些身体不适。

“要不要带你去医务室？” 姚琛关切地问。

“没事的，不用担心我，只是突然胃口不好而已，真的。” 

终于熬到了放学，姚琛照例要向班主任提交一天的记录本。谁知办公室内有家长在和龙总谈事，他便只好在外等候。

姚琛蹲在办公室门口旁边的角落，听到开门声后抬头，发现眼前的家长，正是张颜齐的父亲。对方看到他一愣，随即朝他笑了笑便离开了。姚琛进去汇报完一天的工作后，余光看到窗外，远处那个熟悉的身影在见到大人后耷拉着脑袋。

看来今天得一个人等公交了，姚琛想。

“姚琛，” 班主任的声音让他回了神，“明天张颜齐来了，让他和任豪换个位置。”

什么？！

这句话在姚琛的耳朵里嗡嗡响了一路，在公交车司机大喊xx小区到了半天后才反应过来。姚琛连忙让司机停车，一路鞠着躬道着歉下了车。回到家里抱书包一扔，锁上卧室门，扑在床上直到吃晚饭前一直胡思乱想。

第二天一早进教室，熟悉的座位旁不再是张颜齐弯腰驼背没睡醒的样子，而是端着茶缸翻着课本像是看报纸老大爷的任豪。姚琛的视线下意识地搜索，这才发现原来按照之前的座位，无论后排离前排有多近，张颜齐和他总是隔着一个组的距离。

“嘿，英语老师来了，别忘了今天是你领读。” 

姚琛和往常一样一边拿着课本一边绕着教室巡逻，耳边是大家顺着单词表重复的声音。姚琛知道张颜齐的目光一直追随着他，故意装作没看见，经过时轻轻拿手指点了点对方的桌面——两下意味着让他专心。

课间姚琛切好猕猴桃才后知后觉可以分享的人不在旁边。他转过身去看，张颜齐周围依旧是围着一群人。

“琛哥你是要把这个给齐哥吗？” 后座的六六一副很懂的样子，姚琛却像是秘密被撞破一般，想着张颜齐前几天的状态，胡乱地把另一半猕猴桃交给了他，说: “那麻烦你了。”

姚琛忘记了六六是个“大喇叭”，远处不久便又传来了一阵笑闹声。姚琛想让自己尽可能埋在作业堆里，好不去管那些人八卦的话语。

张颜齐现在每天都是他爸爸亲自接送，姚琛撞见他们好几次，每次张颜齐都像是要避嫌一般——至少在姚琛看来，张颜齐就是在躲着他。

早上原先的前后脚进校，变成了不是一个人太早就是另一个太晚，永远没有了之前的“偶遇”。每周换过来的值日时间，张颜齐总是一声不吭地包揽全部，在姚琛结束班级事务前便消失不见。放学等车时姚琛总能看到远处张颜齐老样子和那帮人一起勾肩搭背地离开，而自己一个人在原地莫名难受地踢着细碎的石子。

这种情况持续到雨季的结束，姚琛已经习惯了一个人吃完一整个猕猴桃了，和从前没什么不同。

某天姚琛惯例打开了那个仓鼠餐盒，发现里面的勺子也不知何时不见了。任豪和他一起翻遍了周围上上下下也不见个影儿。那天恰巧是冬至，距离圣诞节也不过几天。中午午休前突然有一张纸条传了过来，姚琛打开一看，开头两个巨大的数字6，原来是六六这小子。

“圣诞节齐哥说他要向喜欢的人表白，琛哥你知道是谁吗？”

“姚琛，走了去办公室。” 旁边任豪已经收拾好了。姚琛按耐住已经有些加速的心跳，只写了一句“不晓得”在下面。出教室前交到了六六手里。

姚琛一中午做事情都有些心不在焉的，任豪咳嗽了好几声，忍不住问了他最近和张颜齐的关系如何。

“啊？他和我关系挺好的，就是最近不怎么打照面，交流少了而已。”

任豪一脸“是这样吗”的怀疑神色，只默默补充了一句: “你们两个还是老样子，有什么事情都不说开。”

圣诞节那天年级里还煞有介事地举办什么班级装饰评比，最后累的当然是各班班委。姚琛一手拿着彩带的一端示意任豪透明胶剪快些。身后经过了不知道哪个班的女生，大声又带笑地八卦。

“诶，张颜齐是不是就是这个班的？”

“你说追级花那个？应该吧……要不去问问？”

“你去，我不敢……”

在一旁那两位女生红着脸问任豪有没有张颜齐这个人时，姚琛的大脑一片空白。

他想到了那张传过来的纸条，想到了自己有些可笑的心跳加速。就像班上同学一贯嘲讽的那样，“男生怎么可能喜欢男生呢”。

我又在自作多情什么。独自走在路上遇到了班里簇拥着张颜齐的那波人时，姚琛仿佛他们全部都是隐形一般，连眼神都没有过停留。

张颜齐本想躲着不和姚琛主动打招呼，在他经过时看到姚琛有些失魂落魄的步伐，又忍不住想要找个合适时机追过去，谁知旁边的人勾着他不住地打趣。

“张颜齐你小子可以啊，什么时候盯上了隔壁楼的级花？”

“人家女生今天害羞的样子，你小子有福了！”

这些姚琛都听在了心里，等到他藏到之前那片秘密的绿地，内心积累的愤怒与委屈终于爆发了。

姚琛埋着头一边抹眼泪一边在内心痛骂着，把那个人的外号来回盘了个遍。旁边有人伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，姚琛想都没想便脱口而出: “别来烦我。”

“那我先走了哦？你中午要不休息一下？”

姚琛这才反应过来面前的人是任豪，有些不好意思，连忙站起来朝他道歉。

“害，咱俩谁跟谁，我知道你难受。真的气不过去揍他一顿好了！” 任豪试图想要开个玩笑缓和一下气氛，姚琛感激地看了他一眼，拿纸巾胡乱擦了擦脸，示意自己没事。

“我觉得吧，你不要管那些人怎么说。他本人的态度比什么都重要。” 任豪语气那叫一个语重心长，“张颜齐如果真是那么随便一个人，到时候我帮你教训他。”

下午的活动课，解散后姚琛看到张颜齐一个人呆呆地杵在那儿。他正想上去去问问所谓“圣诞节告白”，谁知一个身形窈窕的女生一蹦一跳跑到张颜齐跟前，两人就这么肩并肩走着离开了他的视线。

还有什么好问的呢。姚琛坐在回家的公交车上不住地苦笑。回到家打开电脑，聊天记录还停留在很久以前。曾经的那些可爱的表情包如今看来也是那么的刺眼。姚琛刚想退出了登录，突然想到了什么，把两人之前所有的聊天记录拿出来翻了又翻。

是了，男生怎么会喜欢男生呢。

张颜齐对他，亦或是他对张颜齐，好像连那句最基本的“喜欢你”的承诺，都没有过。

那些日常相处的亲近，自以为是的深厚感情，破格的一系列亲密举动，顶多就是一时兴起的好感。等到真正静下心来，他们好像都还没有准备好接纳背后的压力。

最初的最初，就从未开始喜欢罢了。

11  
中考前冲刺的那个新学年，姚琛每天按照惯例记录出勤，念到某个名字时总是会停顿。

那个座位显眼的在那儿空了将近半个学期。如果再见到张颜齐，姚琛心想，或许自己已经能够用普通朋友的身份与语气问问他该怎么补落下的课。

班里先前那群喜欢簇拥着说闲话的人也因为教室前巨大的倒计时牌而逐渐安分下来。至少姚琛现在很少有需要拿着书本巡逻的情况了。

期中考结束后的周五，地理课代表扔完垃圾便打招呼离开了，留姚琛一个人大扫除收工。姚琛踮着脚擦黑板，最上方那边有一块粉笔灰结成的污渍，怎么用力都去不掉。在姚琛上下跳运动十多回后，一个人接过了他手中的抹布，姚琛就这么被环在了两个臂弯间。

转过头，那个姚琛反反复复在心里想要忘却的人，此刻正站在他面前。张颜齐额前烫了一个可以说是很有设计感的刘海，带着第一次见面时、那种富有亲和力的笑容。

“好久不见。”

从去年底那个并不快乐的圣诞节，到现在马上进入了五月份的初夏，的确是好久了。他们两人居然就这样，像是完全的陌生人一样没有一丝交流。连在聊天软件同时是登录状态时，也没有人选择打开对话框输入第一句问候。

姚琛突然觉得他和张颜齐在某些方面是倔强得过于相似，但是同时又是那么容易就把过往翻过。此时两人同时踏上回家等车的路，你一言我一语的对话，好像和以前根本没有什么不同。

“你这半学期……落下那么多课，中考打算怎么办？” 姚琛脑海中的小小人打了半天架，最后还是“不主动问缘由”的那方获胜了。

张颜齐则像是完全不在意一般，表示不用担心。姚琛上车之前回头，果不其然张颜齐在原地一直目送着他。

“怎么，这么舍不得我吗？” 张颜齐还是那个熟悉的调皮语气。

姚琛这回却没有和以前那样佯装生气，只是看着对方淡淡地说: “明天见。”

班级的同学因为张颜齐的返校也只开始的那几天给了关注，后来便也不再谈及。那几个星期姚琛和张颜齐很好地保持了普通朋友该有的交往距离，除了每天雷打不动的那个分享猕猴桃的课间。这回换成每天张颜齐准时准备好，只是走过来悄悄放在姚琛的桌上便离开。好几次任豪想要和他聊个几句，无奈张颜齐实在跑得太快，连一句寒暄的时间都不给。

本来姚琛以为初三的最后就这样平平稳稳地就过去了，谁知道上天总喜欢给他们的日常生活弄些调味剂。

那届初三毕业生，多年以后忘记了班级里多数人的样子、忘记班主任具体的名字，但是绝对不会忘记那个在中考前还因为打架斗殴而被记大过的同学。

那节活动课姚琛照常一个人窝在秘密基地的那棵树旁享受着发呆时光。任豪就是在那时候找到他，劈头盖脸一句: “张颜齐在球场和人打起来了。”

等到他们赶到，周围已经一圈又一圈围观的同学。远处体育老师和带着一众老师，眼看着马上就要到了，可是球场上的两人没有要收手的意思。

和张颜齐对峙的那位同学，姚琛只记得好像是那位级花的哥哥——两人外貌十分相仿又时常因为高颜值被提起。想来起冲突不外乎因为感情问题，姚琛在心里苦笑，但还是和任豪一起加入了阻拦的队伍中。

张颜齐在看到姚琛的一刻，握紧的拳头瞬间泄气般放开，低着头不敢和他对视。姚琛以为在老师赶来前还可以缓解形势，一个箭步冲上去拉住了张颜齐一边的手臂。

就在这时，对面突然一声冷笑: “我说的吧，他俩就是同……”

姚琛手中抓着的人瞬间不见了。

对面那位前一刻还在得意地嘲讽，下一秒就因为张颜齐毫不留情的一拳而捂着嘴痛苦地倒地。

教导主任呵斥的声音、围观人群中震惊的尖叫、还有那位级花惊慌失措的哭泣声，一时间在现场炸开千层浪。姚琛就在原地，看着救护车接走了那位脸上到处是伤的同学。而张颜齐被带走时，温驯得整个人没有一点反抗，仿佛刚刚那个暴力伤人的不是他本人。

张颜齐的座位突然又空了下来。姚琛发现班级里、包括有的时候走在路上，莫名其妙的朝他这边的视线，总是带着那种令人不悦的、好奇的审视。

任豪倒是一如既往地和他做着班级工作同进同出。六六也改了先前一点小事就咋咋呼呼的坏毛病，在某天递给姚琛一张纸条，写着: 琛哥你别管那些闲话，齐哥他很好的。

姚琛只花了一顿饭的时间，就大致想明白了许多事情——那个圣诞节的告白和这次突如其来的暴力事件；只是他不明白，为什么张颜齐要一而再再而三地疏远自己。

在全校面前做检讨，让那位脸部“破相”的男同学颇为难堪，而张颜齐却像是在体验人生一般，检讨书还处处押韵，不知道的还以为是在念满分作文。

只是这个家伙又开始躲着他了。姚琛在某天收拾东西时故意提前了几分钟，然后躲在张颜齐每天放学的必经之路上。

姚琛藏在暗处，看到张颜齐插着兜经过，绕到他身后踮脚捂住了他的眼睛。被捂眼的人愣了半天，终于开口道: “不应该要讲那句老梗吗？” 

“你不应该转身给我一个拥抱嘛，” 姚琛也不知道自己在说些什么，连忙摆手改口: “不是，我是说……回家还是一起等车好不好？”

对方伸手抚上了他的头发，取走了一小片不知何时粘上的树叶。

“走吧，一起回家。” 张颜齐看着他，语气像是在默念约定一般郑重。

12  
中考再怎么紧张，考完学生们一个个也很快就不去管那些考场上的发挥好坏了。毕竟总有高中可以上，也就是个重点非重点的区别。

姚琛考完后在家里补了两天觉，点开聊天界面想要约张颜齐出来，顺便还可以问问他以后的打算。转念一想过几天就是毕业典礼，到时候见面直接问就是了。

那天班里同学都换下了千篇一律的校服，同学录在座位间传了一张又一张。姚琛换上最爱的那件动漫T恤，还带上来家里的相机，想着可以拍几张好照片留着做纪念。

龙总在讲台上朗读着毕业寄语，姚琛却有些心不在焉，因为某人的座位空了有大半天。任豪终于看不过了，像是做了个很重大的决定似的，在姚琛面前的纸条上写着什么。

张颜齐不在本地上高中，他家人准备送他出国了。

时钟到了中午十二点，姚琛努力让自己坚持到毕业典礼的最后。

“我那回在办公室听到的，张颜齐应该去年冬天就开始准备相关资料了。他还让我不要告诉你……”

姚琛看着纸条上密密麻麻的字，所有的笔画都纠缠在一起，一如他此时纷乱如麻的思绪。

“祝大家未来前程似锦！初中最后一堂班会，结束！”

姚琛像是如临大赦一般，在所有人惊讶的神色中背着包跑了出去。任豪无奈地摇摇头，拿出手机发了一条短信:

我还是告诉他了。至少好好告个别吧。

城那头，和自己家完全相反的方向，那路公交车倒数第二站，下车步行几十米就到了。张颜齐家门口有一个很精致的院子。

“你家地方这么大，也太好了吧。” 姚琛第一次来张颜齐家串门，到了院内便跳上了那个藤椅秋千。

“可是平时只有我一个人住。你以后要多来陪陪我！” 张颜齐就那样单膝跪地，手搭在他的膝盖上。姚琛当时脸红到耳根，这个动作过于犯规了。

姚琛跑到那扇门前，很想大力地敲打，最后还是选择按了门铃。他踮脚透过栅栏看，院子里那架秋千静静地一动不动。

“同学，你找谁呀？” 一位和蔼的老奶奶下了老式自行车，刹车链条刺啦直响。

“您好！我找这家人……我是张颜齐的同学，他今天毕业典礼没有来。”

“你找小齐啊！他们父子俩一个星期前搬走啦，应该是要到国外去了，走之前那孩子还专程来和我打招呼来着。”

“好的，谢谢您了。” 

“诶，不用谢，” 老人家刚想从兜里掏出笔来写个联系地址，“他们应该在城里亲戚家，同学你要找他可以……”

谁知道面前的小孩一下子撒腿跑不见了，似乎脸上还带有泪痕。

“喂？妈，我今天和同学们有聚会，散伙饭！嗯，不用做我的晚饭了……”

姚琛没有坐车，在车站默默坐了许久，车闪着灯来了却立刻离开。一个人沿街走着，穿过了大街小巷，从城那边到自己家，一直走到天色渐暗。远处熟悉的小区大门朝他敞开怀抱，旁边卖水果的商贩还在吆喝着。

直到他看到了那个熟悉的身影，小区器械那边一个人像是百无聊赖地玩了很久。

“姚琛！” 对方依旧是带着毫不保留的笑容，“我以为你老早回来了，等得我腿麻。”

姚琛很想要冲过去给那个人背上来他一拳，可是跑着跑着，眼前一片模糊。

忍了一路的泪水，在那一瞬间决堤。

他被拉进一个结实的怀抱，那是许久没有体会过的温度。姚琛任自己被拉着走，像个孩子那样放肆流泪。

过了很久抬起头，旁边是倒映着夜景的江面。这是他家小区附近的那个桥洞，很少有路人经过，只有一小片方便人垂钓的平台。张颜齐像是有满肚子的话想说，最后只是低头看着他，拿手轻轻抚去他眼角的眼泪。

“对不起，姚琛。” 对方的拥抱带着克制的温柔，“不要哭了。”

远处不知道是什么人家在放着庆祝的烟花，炸得江面上忽明忽暗。姚琛挨着张颜齐坐着，两个人就头抵着头，良久无话。

“为什么不告诉我，” 姚琛看着远处消散在黑夜里的烟花，“好歹也是……同桌一场。差一点就没有道别的机会了。”

“姚琛，你和我不一样，” 张颜齐把对方转向自己，“我只是家里人有办法，出去也就是个混。你不一样，你会上到重点高中，会考个顶尖的大学，会……前程一切光明。”

姚琛突然笑了起来: “你还记得以前地理课的时候嘛，我圈了上海，而你问我为什么不去更远一点的地方。”

原来那时候结局就冥冥中注定了。

“我当时想的是，如果有一个人可以陪着我，去哪儿都无所谓。” 

天边最后一束烟火燃烧殆尽了。姚琛独自一个人离开，仿佛自己青春懵懂的情愫、那些曾经炽热的心跳，一如黑夜中的焰火，只在那一瞬间。之后便是无尽的沉默。

也祝你前程似锦，张同学。

毕业快乐。

13  
姚琛盯着倒计时的牌子，恍惚间又回到了三年前的冲刺。只不过此时他坐在重点班的教室里，周围堆满了试卷和复习资料。时间的紧迫也只允许他在课间放空那么一会儿。

整个高中姚琛都在埋头学习，高二时分到了文科重点班，是那种被班主任当宝贝似的尖子生。隔壁就是年级里唯一的重点理科班，而他唯一的社交便是，饭点去找老同学兼熟人的任豪一起搭伙吃饭。

高中姚琛个头迅速窜到了一米八，帅气干净又成绩优异的小伙儿，很难没有追求者。任豪不止一次地打趣过他，姚琛也只是笑笑，顺带拒绝了别人递过来的一封封情书。

外面的世界天翻地覆，有的同学悄悄地把家里最新的智能手机拿到学校里炫耀。姚琛也很少用家里的老式电脑上网聊天了，忙碌的一天唯一的娱乐就是戴着一个巨大的耳机听着各种各样吵吵闹闹的歌曲。

“姚琛啊，” 任豪有一天忍不住拿四川话对他讲，“你不能一戴耳机就不理人了，你以前可不这样的。”

“我以前哪样啊？” 姚琛每到这时候就装傻充愣，故意听不见任豪那句“你这样子让我想起一个人”。

六月九日，最后一门课的考试时间结束，铃声一响仿佛每个人都重新焕发了生机。

姚琛回去的路上感觉自己有门课没发挥好，家里人开车来接，在车里叽叽喳喳说着放假给他买最新款电子产品他也就随口应着。

新款手机买来的那天，姚琛像是终于想起了什么，打开家里落灰的电脑，久违地点亮了那个头像，点开任豪的对话框问他要联系方式。

班里的同学一个一个发了消息，列表一直滚动着，直到一个灰暗的头像，网名像是从来没有变过的多少年前的非主流，连那个猴子头像都带着几分年代感。

姚琛正要点叉关闭主页，突然那个沉寂许久的头像亮了起来。鬼使神差地，姚琛点开了对话框。

爱猕猴桃的仓鼠侠: 嗨~好久不见啊。你现在过得怎么样？(微笑)

几分钟后，姚琛突然后悔了，可惜已经过了撤回的时间。对方头像已经又暗了，也不知道是不是在神隐。

出分前的两天，他们班联合隔壁班级，一伙人去了最近的游乐园嗨了一天一夜。回到了家，姚琛点开对话框把拍的照片视频全部传到了群里，和大家表情包大战了几十回合。等到聊天室沉寂了下去，姚琛发现了一个消息提醒。

齐天大圣yoroll发了最新动态，是一个长相甜美的女生的照片。连之前的猴子头像都换成了那种一眼就能看出来的情侣头像。

自己之前发的那条下面，仍然没有如何回复。

“琛琛，你分数出来了！应该可以填那所上海的大学了！”

爸妈向他报喜后在客厅大声说着要出门吃饭庆祝。而姚琛盯着那个熟悉又陌生的ID，名片里的签名还是和从前一样，对话记录早就查无可见。

只剩下那个没有回复的寒暄。

“我可以去上海了，张颜齐。” 姚琛念出那个藏在心底的名字，却在随后几步操作便删除了对方的好友，仿佛从来没有这样一个人出现在他生命中那样。

那天家里人带他去了最爱的火锅店，可姚琛知道自己只是强装着配合。回到家躺在床上，他头一回觉得美味的火锅会有难耐的胀腹感。

那个印着仓鼠的餐盒，被锁在了柜子的最里面。

14

南方地区的秋季带着特有的温和与通透，正所谓气候养人。姚琛很快就适应了这个水乡湖泊闻名的宜居城市。

志愿录取的结果有些出乎意料。他的家人在感叹一分之差与上海那所高等学府失之交臂，而姚琛却觉得没有那么遗憾，毕竟自己有门课没发挥好，对那个摩登都市也并没有很深的执念。

不过大学生活一开始不算顺利。身为文科生的姚琛，意外抽中了魔鬼难度的高数课程，每天不是在做题就是奔波在去做题的路上。身边的同学一个个报了各种社团，室友也天天浪得没影儿。姚琛权衡再三，最后只选了一心想进的街舞社，招新当天便去摊位拿了一张宣传海报，还被社内的几位女生极力挽留下来撑门面。他跟着音乐freestyle了一段，当场便被签下了。

在那之后街舞社团例行每周两次训练，姚琛很快认识了核心成员。社长“大飞”是个留着寸头的hiphop小伙，颇有要把姚琛当成接班人培养的架势。副社长则是一个靓丽的酷学姐，外号“橙姐”，在姚琛进社第一天便对他青睐有加，后面时不时地制造各种“偶遇”，毫不掩饰对他的好感。

某一天的排练结束，姚琛正打算收拾东西回宿舍洗澡，却被社员们拦在门口。舞蹈室灯光一关，橙姐一改平时简约的运动服打扮，穿了一条带流苏的裙子，化了一个很是淑女的妆。姚琛万万没想到对方居然这样大张旗鼓地告白，一时间旁边的人都在起哄助兴，社长大飞的欢呼声尤为起劲。

“橙姐，对不起啊，我可能暂时……” 姚琛说着便低下了头。

对方倒也丝毫不介意，摸摸他的头，大大方方地说: “你知道多少姑娘都向我打听你嘛，傻小子！”

经历了那件事后，他和橙姐反倒成了无话不谈的好友。对方成为了除任豪外第二个，姚琛愿意讲述一点过往的倾诉对象。不过姚琛没有告诉橙姐自己故事的主角也是个男孩子。

“出国有什么意思，放着你这么好的对象不要。” 橙姐日常吐槽这那位“女孩子”不懂珍惜，姚琛也就跟着笑一笑，努力让自己冷静下来看书，好不去过多地回忆那个人。

“小琛啊，这回比赛真的不上场吗？” 元旦前夕按照惯例，是地区间大学街舞团PK的日子。

姚琛自然想要和成员一起留下来加练，每天晚上挥洒汗水多肆意。不过想到即将到来的数学考试，他便只好放弃了。

“比赛前几天我会去给你们当后勤的！”

天有不测风云，大飞偏偏在比赛前的那个周末篮球比赛扭伤了脚。姚琛拎着水果赶去探望，谁知对方见到他第一句便是: “小琛！这回比赛，c位你上！” 一旁橙姐往他嘴里塞了半个苹果: “养你的伤吧，这事儿我来操心。”

姚琛自然是同意了。他带着这份责任，连续几天晚上加练。每次橙姐都扶着大飞过来探班，两人在一旁悉心指导他配合动作的所有要点。

到了最后在市内另一所高校礼堂最终比赛时，姚琛已经能够完美地完成所有动作，甚至可以和着音乐跳出高难度的地板动作。

当时台下坐着市内各区的高校街舞队，在姚琛他们节目结束后纷纷表示今年大飞又招进来了一位了不得的人物。

姚琛下台时服装和妆容还没有卸掉，经过时惹得一群女生侧目。他跑去找社长他们，听到隔壁观众席一个女生大喊: “后勤组人呢？会长怎么也不见了？” 

“不知道诶，小侯你去找找他们，马上就是最后颁奖仪式了……” 

当主持人宣布这届大学街舞比赛冠军属于z大时，底下大飞顿时激动地想要把姚琛抱起来，奈何脚伤无法动弹。姚琛被队员们簇拥上台领奖，颁奖人恰巧是刚才那个大嗓门的女孩。她笑着把奖杯递过来，说道: “我们学校这回主办，冠军除了规定的奖金外，附加一箱猕猴桃。”

橙姐不知什么时候站到了姚琛身边，不撒手地抱着他转了一圈又一圈，这才让姚琛刚刚跑远的思绪慢慢回到了现实。

大飞分猕猴桃时给姚琛装了满满一袋子。姚琛提着走在回宿舍的路上，到门口才想起来貌似都没有和社长打过招呼就离开了。飞哥他们好像还说一起拿奖金聚餐来着。

橙姐发了微信过来: 小琛啊，你怎么了？是太累了吗？

姚琛连忙回复: 没事的，只是突然没有胃口，今天聚餐就不去了。帮我给飞哥说谢谢！

回到宿舍拉上床帘，姚琛把头埋进枕头不想动弹。

都过去这么久了，你怎么还是忘不掉他。

15

“不好意思我来晚了！” 老家新开的涮锅店人头攒动。

“不晚不晚，正好水开了。” 任豪招呼姚琛坐下，一边帮着各种端菜撤盘子。

一桌子都是初中同学。大一这个闲来无事的寒假任豪在群里发起聚餐，一呼百应。姚琛收到的还是私信邀请。

这支股票绝对涨: 这回我请客，姚琛你可一定不能放我鸽子。

爱猕猴桃的仓鼠侠: 收到~任总发话哪有不来的！

姚琛刚坐下，发现席间有几个陌生面孔，原来都是带着“家属”来的。连六六这小子旁边都坐着一个小巧的女生。年轻人倒也不拘束，几轮交流也就混熟了。

“诶，琛哥！你这么帅气在学校里肯定谈朋友了吧！” 六六大喇叭的毛病貌似又回来了，顿时席间很多女同学投来好奇的八卦眼神。姚琛淡定地回复了个没有，一边专心盯着筷子夹的那块肥牛。

“不好意思豪哥，我……”

筷子夹的肉片就那样掉进了沸腾的锅里翻滚。姚琛没有回头，只是盯着眼前那块地方，一动不动。

任豪绝对是故意瞒着自己的。姚琛抬头撞见了张颜齐不知所措的眼神，接着迅速低下了头躲开。

和当年青涩的他没什么两样。

“服务员那边麻烦加个座儿！” 任豪说完，便站起来引着一桌人一起举杯。姚琛落后了几拍。张颜齐不知道什么时候已经在他身后，侧着身子左手别扭地举着一罐才开的啤酒，状似不经意地蹭过他的手背。

姚琛不动声色地挪了挪，耳边是同学们向张颜齐海外生活的一句句询问与寒暄。他似乎不像从前那样健谈了，好像那段时光没有过多的故事值得炫耀。

“给，你最喜欢的毛肚。” 最终还是张颜齐最先打开了话匣。

“谢谢。”

“还没有恭喜你呢。z大真的很不错，很适合你。”

“嗯，是挺好的。” 姚琛咬了一口对方递过来的毛肚，却怎么嚼都不是滋味。

吃过饭大家没有要散的意思，一堆人浩浩荡荡地进了订好的轰趴馆。一时间唱k的人拿着话筒撕心裂肺，六六则是带着女友和另外一对情侣打牌。姚琛坐在角落里没有心情玩耍，旁边张颜齐也就一直保持着半米距离站在那里。

过了一会儿任豪喊他俩过去，老同学们挤在长沙发周围玩起了那个经典游戏。

“诶，这回轮到琛哥！” 六六指着这边大喊，姚琛接过骰子，不假思索地选择了“大冒险”。

任豪翻了一张牌，念道: “和右边的人公主抱十秒。” 六六早在念完之前就已经大声起哄“齐哥琛哥抱一个”，姚琛看了任豪一眼，对方一副静坐看戏的样子。张颜齐仿佛毫不在意周围一圈人的欢呼尖叫，只是默默地看着姚琛。

姚琛刚想撸起袖子秀一下手上跳舞练就的肌肉，谁知道张颜齐突然一手攀上他的脖颈，一手顺势绕过腿弯，不费力地来了个标准示范。老同学们起哄拍照声接连不断，姚琛一只手轻轻抓着张颜齐卫衣的粗帽绳儿，另一只手绕过对方的脖子，抬头端详着那张没怎么变化的面孔。

张颜齐看人的眼神一如既往的深邃。

“好，时间到！” 

姚琛看对方没有撒手的意思，轻轻拍了拍他的后背。张颜齐这才如梦初醒似的，弯腰把他放下。

玩了两轮到了张颜齐，同样的不假思索，只不过这次选择了“真心话”。

任豪又翻了一张牌，突然叹了口气，语气好像很遗憾: “你的初恋是谁？这是什么老套的问题……”

一旁的其他人却是很感兴趣，毕竟当初张颜齐追求级花的事情沸沸扬扬，后来还打了那场架，算是曾经的风云人物了。

姚琛不禁放下了手中的果汁，扭头看着旁边人的侧脸。

“我的初恋……会陪我放学等车、会敦促我学习上进。他多才多艺又容易害羞，有时也会不够自信，” 张颜齐余光撇到了姚琛专注的目光，手忙脚乱间随手端起桌子上的一个杯子。

“总之他是我遇见过，最值得喜欢与守护的人。”

“所以是谁啊？” “是不是那位……？” 同学们边猜测边催促他说出具体的名字。

“这就不讲了吧，万一对方现在有对象是吧，那多不好……” 

“齐哥，这样子可是要惩罚的！” 六六不知从哪里变出来一个挤满芥末的面包。张颜齐表示愿赌服输，没有迟疑地接过就往嘴里塞，咽下后端起桌上的饮料就往嘴里灌。

姚琛望着他呛出来的眼泪，也就任他喝光了自己的果汁，跑到旁边抽了一沓纸丢进他怀里。

游戏很快就进行到了下一轮，张颜齐总算从被辣的阴影里面恢复了过来，这才发现自己闹了乌龙——手中紧紧握着的杯子好像不是一开始的那个。

姚琛则在此时不动声色地端起张颜齐面前的那杯饮料，故意在对方呆愣地注视下一饮而尽。

“咋了，这样看着我干嘛？” 姚琛拿出纸巾抹了抹嘴角。

“没……那个……我去趟洗手间。” 张颜齐像是丢了魂一般落荒而逃。

姚琛回想着刚刚的场面有些恶作剧得逞地微笑。过一会任豪坐到他旁边，开口告诉众人张颜齐提前离开，还把所有人的饮料钱结了。六六在原地感叹齐哥出手阔绰，姚琛却在那之后怎么也融不进大家欢乐的气氛。

“诶，姚琛，我陪你走一段呗。” 任豪在聚会解散后没有立刻离开。

姚琛也正准备和他好好聊聊。

两人先是说了各自在大学的一些日常，后来还是任豪先提起了关于另一人的话题。

“对不起啊，没和你说张颜齐回来了。”

“我看你俩有不少事瞒着我……以前就这个样子。”

“他其实可想见你了，只是一直没机会。” 任豪走着走着，突然和姚琛拉开了距离，“我告诉你个事儿你可不要打我，我也是放了假才知道的。”

“……你说。”

“张颜齐其实就在xx区上大学，没错，和你一个城市，就是那所理工学校。”

“我打你干嘛，又不是你的问题。” 姚琛笑得一脸无害。

“所以那个张大头现在人在哪里？”

任豪发誓，那是他第一次觉得姚琛这个乖仔身边散发着恐怖的气息。

16

张颜齐觉得过去的那个寒假，未免过于戏剧化。

从来没有和任何老同学说起自己回国的他，谁知道在转最后一班回老家的高铁时，身边座位坐的恰好是任豪，吓得他以为姚琛也在这趟列车。

“你是不是傻哦张颜齐，” 任豪放下报纸看了他一眼，“姚琛没有去上海，最后去的z大。”

“哦，对哦。” 张颜齐觉得自己在提及姚琛时真的是头脑不清醒。

“所以你现在咋子情况，从国外回来？怎么会坐高铁……”

“实话跟你说，我在国外只呆了两年，” 张颜齐像是不愿意回想那段日子，“回来多好，还可以陪着家人，我复习了一年参加的高考。本来一心想要填上海的学校，结果我爸劝我，让我去南方那边那个理工大学，学校普通但是可以读最好的专业。”

果然是有缘千里来相会。任豪端起茶杯暗自想到。

“你和姚琛，就不打算联系吗？”

张颜齐一反常态地沉默了。广播显示马上就要到下一站，身边已经有人起身拖着行李箱去门口，一对情侣说说笑笑地经过他身边。

“我其实，遇到过他。”

那场街舞比赛，主办场地就在理工大学。张颜齐作为学生会长本来只需要去调度人员，谁知看到了参赛学校及成员名单——应该说是看到名单上的“姚琛”这两个字时，便当场改了主意揽下了后勤任务。

直觉告诉他，这个世界上街舞跳得好还叫姚琛的，不会有第二个人了。

比赛当天张颜齐在宿舍纠结许久，最后还是穿着高领毛衣捂着半张脸去了礼堂。助手小侯看到他这个样子，只当是会长中二病又犯了。

主持人喊到z大上台时，张颜齐缩在人群中间，努力蹲着身子。前排的同学尖叫欢呼一阵高过一阵，透过间隙，张颜齐看到姚琛穿着马丁靴与细腿裤，整个脸上带着可以说是明艳的妆容，随着节奏一边的长耳线闪动飞舞。

张颜齐不知道为什么想起了当年表演民族舞时候的姚琛，也是类似的浓妆，不过当时镜头里的男孩看向台下还会紧张得手不知怎么摆放。想到这里张颜齐忍不住笑了起来，掏出手机艰难地躲过前排挥舞的荧光棒，镜头聚焦着舞台上的姚琛，录了好长一段视频。

“会长，最后老师让你去颁奖。”小侯过来传了一句话便离开了。张颜齐顿时惊慌，只用了两秒便决定要放鸽子，连忙跑出了礼堂。走到了学校超市又突然想起了什么，买了一箱猕猴桃让后勤组的同学帮忙送过去当附加礼品，打电话和老师说安排小侯去颁奖。等到姚琛上台时，张颜齐其实老早躲在后台，隔着帘子悄悄打量着他。

周围的同学好像都挺喜欢他的，张颜齐想。那个打扮精致的高个女生和姚琛的拥抱，也未免过于亲密了。

也对，谁会一直停在原地呢。

出站后，任豪跟张颜齐互留了联系方式。张颜齐刚加了对方微信，豪总便发来了一个人的微信名片。

张颜齐看着那个卡通仓鼠头像，沉思半天还是关闭了申请窗口。

再后来，就是被任豪约出去聚餐。天地良心，线上明明说好的只有他们两个，结果到了店里张颜齐看到一大桌人，顿时傻了眼。

对上姚琛眼神的那一刻，自己依旧是情难自抑。日常装束的姚琛没有了舞台上的锋芒，让人不自觉地想要亲近。

游戏环节张颜齐公主抱姚琛的时候，只是意外地发现对方过轻的分量。张颜齐感受着对方的体温，眼里满是说不出的留恋。后来那个饮料的乌龙事件，张颜齐在姚琛抹着嘴唇的时候脑海中的过界想法一闪而过。他一边在心里诘问着自己，一边逃离现场。

真的是无可救药了。

第二天睡觉起来，微信显示有人加好友。张颜齐点开看到那个熟悉的仓鼠头像，瞬间被手机砸清醒了。谁知道加完好友后，对方一言不发。张颜齐想着还是发了一个问候和一个表情包，还顺带邀请对方要不要一起出门啥的。

几个问句发过去，张颜齐便捧着手机辗转反侧。一天就那么浑浑噩噩地过去了，可是姚琛还是没有一句回复。

任豪是在大晚上接到张颜齐的电话轰炸的，他看了一眼备注，不情愿地点了接听，在对方一大串前言不搭后语的倾诉中，终于明白了事情原委。

“你出国后还用QQ不？”

“不啊，我在国外想着一时半会儿联系不到了，就再也没用过了。” 张颜齐十分苦恼，“我怕我和他一联系就会忍不住想回来。怎么了？姚琛不理我和这有什么关系？” 

任豪一字一句说了当时那个换头像事件。

“你要晓得，我俩去大学报到之前那顿饭上，姚琛和我一边讲一边断断续续地哭。”

张颜齐立马跑去登自己以前的账号，发现老早登不上去了。

“哪个混蛋盗我号？！” 

张颜齐刚想和任豪继续控诉这种没品的行为，发现对方老早挂断了。

没一会儿一条消息发来: 姚琛家现在搬到了xx小区。好好抓住彼此，不要再留遗憾了。

张颜齐第二天一大早便去了那个小区，正好撞见准备出门遛狗的姚琛。对方像是有些惊讶，脸上还有些愠色，语气冷淡地说: “又是豪哥告诉你的吧？找我什么事。”

“对不起，” 张颜齐朝着自己日思夜想的那个人走去，仿佛不靠近一些对方就会凭空消失，“我不应该欺骗自己的同时，让你那么难过。我当时只想着淡忘，却没有考虑到这样会给你带来痛苦。”

姚琛其实已经被告知事情的真相。牵着的大狗乖巧地蹲坐在一旁，朝发呆的主人“汪”得叫了一声。

张颜齐看着对方牵着狗绳绕过自己，在原地有些落寞。

背后传来一声轻笑: “你不陪我和西瓜去走走吗？”

张颜齐回过头，那只大狗被姚琛示意着跑到他脚边欢脱地跳来跳去。姚琛今天穿了一件毛茸茸的白色厚外套，就站在离他几步远的地方看着他，弯弯一对笑眼。

张颜齐跑了过去，手搭上姚琛的后背，像是抚摸着天使的羽翼。

寒假里两人线上聊天、线下碰头，和很多年前没什么两样。两人甚至一起买了回程的车票，在长途旅行中还和姚琛一起看完了电脑里新下载的电影。

“前面还有两站要分开喽。” 

张颜齐内心有些不舍，但还是笑着对站在旁边的姚琛说有空再聚，用着最为礼貌的语气，好掩盖自己内心的失落。

“诶，小琛！” 一个女生突然凑过来搭着姚琛的肩膀。张颜齐看着面前两个人对话，姚琛笑得很是开心，并且丝毫不在意与她的亲密接触。

“橙姐，介绍一下，这是我老同学张颜齐，” 姚琛保持着被那个高个子女生圈在怀里的姿势，扭头看着他说，“我学生时代的好兄弟。”

“你好啊！” 

张颜齐不记得自己是怎么装作冷静地回复对方的。只记得姚琛和那位女生下站后，自己脑海里全是姚琛说那句话时平静又自然的语气。

他当即在下一站下了车，头也不回地踏上了回程的路。

就当是去参观z大。张颜齐在心里这样安慰自己。

17

张颜齐在z大校门徘徊了有大半天。他很想打个电话给姚琛，最后还是决定独自一人。

z大过于宏伟的大门甚是威严，路上经过的学生口中是聊不完的专业话题。张颜齐顺着林荫道漫无目的地走着，感觉自己有些格格不入的尴尬，直到看到了远处聚集的社团活动摊位。

巨大的街舞社社徽周围已经围了一圈人，连隔壁摆摊的其他社团的人都跑去凑热闹。一旁的音响放着b榜热曲，宣传桌前巨幅海报简单地当做舞台，舞台中心的两人整齐地配合节奏舞动——正是姚琛和那个地铁上的高个子女生。初春的温度算不上友好，表演的两人却穿着过于薄的衬衣，姚琛后半更是把领带故意扯开半散着，惹得围观的人群发出一阵尖叫。

张颜齐此时很想把姚琛的领口整整领带紧紧，然后把他整个罩进厚外套里。

观众鼓掌欢呼，一曲终了。张颜齐刚想追上去，谁知道姚琛捧着自己的大白羽绒服一下子跑没影。这边舞台换上来另一组表演者，张颜齐无奈地被包围在人群里难以脱身。他只好绕道，不料正好绕到了招新的接待人旁边，负责的同学又过于热情，拉着就让填写申请表格。

张颜齐连连拒绝，对方却是锲而不舍了起来。无奈之下，他只好在原地跟着音乐做了几个动作，惹得那位负责人笑出了声，同时还有一个熟悉的声音在耳边响起。

“你怎么来了？” 语气中却透露着了然。姚琛把自己裹在厚衣服里只露个圆脑袋，看着张颜齐在原地跟着音乐笨拙又认真的样子。

“诶，琛哥你认识这位同学啊？”

“当然了，” 张颜齐回答那位同学的问题，眼睛却冲着姚琛的方向偷偷眨了眨，“我可是你们琛哥最好的‘兄弟’。”

谁知姚琛听后依旧没什么反应，越过他和招新同学交待着注意事项。张颜齐看着姚琛若无其事的模样，默默地在一旁抿着嘴，心里很不是滋味。

姚琛转过来看到张颜齐委屈的表情，轻轻拉着他一边的衣袖问怎么了，张颜齐趁势攀着姚琛的手臂让他领着自己逛逛。两人从现代化的图书馆到历史悠久的古建筑，从满是装饰横幅的主干道到一些偏远院楼的小路。姚琛路上一直说个不停，张颜齐认真地倾听着，一边伸手把姚琛脖子上时不时掉下来的围巾围好。

其实校园这种环境大同小异，只是有喜欢的人陪在身边，才变得不一样。

“这边是早晚锻炼者专用的环湖跑道，” 姚琛靠在栏杆上朝湖面上扔了一个石子，“位置太偏白天没啥人过来，还挺可惜的。我之前有想过……”

石子在水面打出好几个涟漪，也像是打在张颜齐的心上。

“我喜欢你，姚琛。” 

毫无预料地。

“嗯……我有想过能不能在这边办户外比赛来着，如果……” 姚琛只是眯着双眼看着远方，好像完全没有听见那句话，下一秒便被张颜齐按着肩膀拥进怀里，一时间他双手紧张得不知该如何摆放。

“我喜欢你，姚琛，” 张颜齐像是抱住了整个世界，虽说那个姿势在外人眼里还有些滑稽。

“无论什么时间开始、如何开始的，我只知道我一直喜欢着你，想要陪在你身边。” 像张颜齐不是没有想象过告白的场景——可以是海边绚烂的烟花下，也可以是摩登大厦顶层旋转餐厅，还可以是一片只有他们二人的茫茫花海。只是像现在这样，简简单单的在大学校园里，他就这样没头没脑地说出了心底多年埋藏的话。

“你还记得那年我们看的第一场……也是唯一一场烟花吗，” 许久后，姚琛挣开他的怀抱，“我以为我们可以一起努力、度过很多难关的。”

张颜齐的双手有些泄气般地垂下。他甚至做好了最坏的心理准备，包括姚琛假如已经有了女朋友自己该如何尽可能表现自然地送上真挚的祝福。

“我整个高中都在学习，生活简单到不能再简单，因为……” 姚琛看向他的双眼闪着泪花，像是世界上最为易碎珍贵的艺术品。

“因为只要我一停下来，就会忍不住回忆以前的事，就会忍不住想到你。”

张颜齐很想让姚琛给自己一拳，实打实的撒气的那种。

这是姚琛第二次在自己面前因为自己哭了。

当张颜齐再次揽过面前哭得缩成一团的姚琛时，对方带着哭腔的软糯声音传来:

“我也喜欢你，张颜齐，” 姚琛踮起脚，紧紧回抱住面前这个、曾经无数次出现在他梦里的人，“从以前到现在，一直都喜欢。”

18

“喂？嗯……不是的……好好好，我知道啦。”

小侯觉得最近自家学生会会长有问题。向来不近女色的张颜齐居然开始每日煲电话粥，不是谈恋爱还能怎么解释？！

“我说张会长，你能不能体谅一下部里的单身狗们，不要每次打电话都这么……语气让人起鸡皮疙瘩。” 小侯某天终于代表众人提出了意见，“是哪位妹子终于让你齐天大圣开窍啦？”

“什么妹子……去忙你的工作！最新的稿子写好没有？” 话凶语气却是丝毫不凶。

“透露一下呗张哥？哪个院的？”

“不是咱们学校的。好了，别问了！” 张颜齐找个机会赶忙背着包离开了办公室。

“哈？！小琛你谈恋爱了！” 橙姐一脸痛心疾首，“哪个女孩这么幸运啊！是我们学校的吗？多大年纪？哪个院的？我认不认识？”

姚琛一边笑倒在舞蹈室的地上，一边说橙姐的语气未免过于像查户口的。

“阿琛居然脱单了！下回带女朋友来见见，哥请你们吃饭！” 飞哥不知从哪里冒了出来，攀上了橙姐的肩膀，不料却被眼神示意把手放下。

“我问小琛话你别打岔！” 

“姐你应该知道的，我和你说过他的事情……”

“不是吧！” 橙姐一个大嗓门没注意，“那位之前抛下你的人又回来找你复合了？你也就这样答应了？” 

“也可以这样说吧，” 姚琛一瞬间有些胆怯，但又立马鼓起勇气，“还有，实在不好意思一直瞒着姐，其实那位不是女孩子。”

“管他是男是女！” 橙姐突然像是被按了静音键，“所以说……”

“也会有这种情况的啦，阿琛你不要担心什么，我们都理解的。” 飞哥给姚琛一个满是支持的眼神。

“那个小琛，我没有别的意思，” 橙姐关切地看着他，“我只是怕你再次被伤害，毕竟之前是那个人单方面和你断了那么久的联系。”

张颜齐这周按惯例和姚琛约好了周五在z大活动中心见面。他早早地到了约定地点，拿着单反随手拍着什么，镜头突然被挡住，眼前出现了一位面熟的女生。

“张颜齐是吧？” 对方笑容满面，但是却没有多少温度，“我们之前见过的，在地铁上。”

“我记得，你是姚琛的学姐。” 虽说内心有些奇怪，但张颜齐还是笑着和对方打了招呼。

“小琛今天下午那堂课比较晚，你来早了点。不过正好，我有事想请教。”

姚琛下课来到活动中心门口，看到两人刚想开口问好，却被橙姐一把拉走。

橙姐看向门外，确认张颜齐听不到他们谈话时，对姚琛说: “你们俩当初怎么确认对互相的感情的？”

姚琛红了红脸: “就是以前说的那样，每天在学校，关系就慢慢变好了。后来有一天发现，离开他一会就会想念，想要一直和他在一起。”

“那你已经原谅了之前的事情吗？”

姚琛回想着自己高中时期。说没有埋怨，好像走在路上听到曾经一起听过的小众歌曲开始烂大街，看电影的老式影院也被改成了高档住宅楼，等公交车时熟悉的号牌也改成了新的线路。好像所有细小的变化都会让他心烦意乱。可是每当把衣服往柜子最里层塞时，看到那个半旧的餐盒，他的心底又总是会变得柔软。

那是重逢后张颜齐第一次约他出门。姚琛本来铁了心想要放一回鸽子，手机上的消息只读不回。谁知道下午整理书架的时候，闲来翻翻自己最爱的文集，正感叹着自己稚嫩的笔迹，一张夹在其中的纸片就这样出现在他眼前。

张颜齐喜欢在署名旁边加个生动的哭脸。姚琛当时笑着说他老是和自己对着来，一个画笑脸另一个就画哭脸。现在看来，好像关于张颜齐的一点一滴，都在做着无声的情感诉说。

只是这是不是自己想的那种感情呢？姚琛打开了对话界面，默默地同意了对方的邀请。

其实那时候自己已经原谅了吧。

姚琛和橙姐挥手说了再见。门外张颜齐百无聊赖地蹲在角落，看见他的时候神情顿时柔和，像是瞬间收了刺的刺猬。

“我突然想吃猕猴桃了，齐齐。” 快要走到校门口时，姚琛没头没尾地说了这样一句话。

张颜齐没有回答，只是紧了紧两人十指相扣的手，快速地拉着他离开。姚琛就放慢脚步跟在他身后，看着对方僵直的后背发笑。

“这就是你说的约会吗？” 姚琛背靠着丝绒的沙发垫，一只手撑着扶手拉开了两人的距离，另一只手却顺着摸上了张颜齐外衣的拉链。

“计划赶不上变化，” 张颜齐有意无意地凑近姚琛的耳边，任对方的手在自己身上肆意游走，“今天可是你先招我的，姚老师。”

“我怎么招你了？” 姚琛说着便褪去了对方的外套，下一秒手就被捉住。张颜齐缓慢地从指尖吻到手心，双眼却径直看向他，像是可以把伪装一层一层剥开似的锋利。

姚琛感受着对方在自己手心留下的温度，有一丝胆怯，然而更多的是初涉禁地的兴奋。他想要学做电影里的情场老手，然而闪烁的眼神和通红的耳垂出卖了他。张颜齐也任姚琛在自己身上胡作非为，同时不甘示弱地锢住对方的腰身，在姚琛低头解自己衬衫最后一颗纽扣时，凑上去一吻静止了他手中的笨拙动作。

等到姚琛被带着陷进酒店柔软的席梦思，地上衣物背包散落着，张颜齐温柔而又虔诚地描摹着他的嘴唇。姚琛恍惚间觉得自己尝到了熟悉的酸甜——那是曾经每一天课间，他们共享一个猕猴桃的味道。

“那次比赛我就在台下。” 张颜齐伸手顺着姚琛额头前细碎的发丝，汗水已经在他脸侧留下明显的痕迹。姚琛此时已经被裹挟着不知去向何处，听到张颜齐的声音，想要凑近抓住对方，好有个借力的地方。

姚琛几乎是无意识地回复了一句“什么”，后面便感受到了又一轮绵长而又细腻的轻抚。张颜齐呼着热气在他耳边低沉地说: “那么多人看到你在舞台上发光的模样，我嫉妒得要发疯。”

姚琛眨了眨眼，因快感涌出来的泪水模糊了他的视线。张颜齐应该是把头埋在了自己的肩窝处，姚琛一抬手便可以摸到他微卷的头发。体内被一次次滚烫地烙印着，姚琛想要开口说些什么，但是一时脱力的迷失感让他只好下意识地环住张颜齐的肩。

“齐齐……脏颜切你慢点儿……” 张颜齐从来不知道家乡话从姚琛口中说出来，会是那样一种软糯的语气。身下人眼中闪着泪光，此时满是依赖湿漉漉地埋在自己怀里，独特的体香混着空气中残留的衣物皂角的气息。

当张颜齐抱着姚琛泡在满满的浴缸水里清洗时，对方已经是半睡着的朦胧状态。张颜齐玩笑般戳着姚琛的半边脸颊，接着摩挲了好一会儿那颗眼角的泪痣。

床头灯开到了最暗的睡眠模式，张颜齐就借着灯光打量着姚琛安稳的睡颜。他在头发半干时轻手轻脚地关灯躺下，怀里立刻多出来一个人。姚琛抱着他不撒手，也不知道梦到了什么，整个人蜷缩成一团。张颜齐将他揽过来，下巴轻轻地蹭着姚琛的头顶，闻着共用的香氛的气息，安心又满足地入睡了。

19

张颜齐一直说他有一个幸福的家庭。无论老师看到他家庭情况露出来什么样的同情的神色，他一直这么认为。

童年唯一的不幸(在他自己看来)也就是在即将跨入小学时，家里由一家三口变成一家两口吧。就算如此，幼小的他发现经常出差在外奔波的父母，反而是离婚后更加联系紧密。等到他进入小学班级，开始慢慢地积累词汇量之后，模糊间他以为爱人和朋友的差别并没有那么大。

张颜齐觉得自己的父母不能说没有感情，只是他们两人选择了更好的维系感情的方式。

小学的张颜齐一直是班级那种令老师头疼的皮孩子，而只有张颜齐自己知道，回到家面对着空无一人的院落，他会一个人乖乖收拾晚饭等爸爸回家。他想要和每个人做朋友，但是又不想和他们太过深入地交心。

年纪渐渐大了，班里的女孩子开始窜起了个子，而张颜齐却是雷打不动地占着最前排。他总是被欺负，也总是不服输地和那些碎碎念的女生们对着来，最后也就总是被老师拎过去叫他要学会谦让。

“张颜齐！没朋友！” 这一天，一群女生又开始嘲笑他的独来独往。户外课本来张颜齐选了一个极好的睡觉地点，此时他又一次因为众人的包围而无可奈何。

“xx，老师喊你有事。这边是在干什么？为什么要围着他一个人？” 

听到别人的呼唤，领头的那个女生像是突然变了一个人似的，换成一种端正的标准笑容。周围的人散开，不远处站着一个戴两条杠的高个子男孩。

张颜齐坐在台阶上，看着那人沐浴着阳光走向自己。和之前见过的一些班干部不同，眼前的这位好学生三两句话便解散了围观者，离开之前给了他一个安慰般的微笑。张颜齐望着那对笑起来弯弯的眼睛，不自觉地也跟着心情变好。

“姚琛！” 

原来他叫这个名字，张颜齐在心里默默刻下了那张温柔的面孔。

有那么句老话，你心里想着谁，就会时不时遇见谁。

在高年级新班级报到时，张颜齐一眼便看见了安安静静坐在后排的姚琛，机缘巧合他们俩就这样成为了同班同学。张颜齐想都没想便上前去打了招呼，然而又一次因为身高的缘故，两人座位不得不隔着很远。

回到家张颜齐便在房间门口贴了一张“我要长到一米八”。

小学的记忆中，那些女孩子总会找自己的麻烦，而最后帮忙解围的永远是姚琛。姚琛从来不会和老师那样，每次都用说教的那一套来约束他。姚琛只会在别人说他人缘不好时跳出来帮他讲话，虽然每次声音都软软糯糯的，憋不出来什么重话。

张颜齐在小学毕业时看见姚琛被家人一左一右牵着走出校门。彼时张颜齐已经和隔壁艺校、体校的一些“问题”学生称兄道弟了。班里后来也的确没有人会来招惹他，但是更加没有人来搭理他了，连同学录都不会给他发一张。

只有姚琛对待自己一如既往，虽说他们俩只能算是普通朋友。张颜齐不知道为什么，他可以不管其他人的指指点点，但是他怕自己在姚琛眼里也是“问题”学生。

“要努力长高个哦张颜齐~你超帅的！” 

张颜齐仰天躺在院子的藤椅上，望着贺卡上带泪痣的笑脸，一晃一晃地过了很久。

生活又总是喜欢开玩笑。张颜齐在小学毕业的那个假期个子安了弹簧似的疯长，然而他在打听到姚琛只会去离家近的那所中学时，满脑子想的只有“姚琛看不到有什么意思”。开学报到那天张颜齐整个人无精打采的，直到看到姓名栏和自己相隔不远的那个好听的名字。

排队时他打着算盘一定要挨着对方，谁知新老师不按常理出牌，非要隔着一个人安排座位。张颜齐一脸怨念地在后排盯着姚琛圆乎乎的后脑勺，把一旁的六六吓得不轻。

“琛哥你知道嘛，那时候齐哥整个一望夫石！” 桌上酒过两轮，刚刚和女友分手的六六开始话多了起来。姚琛不用看都知道旁边张颜齐肯定已经挥起了拳头，连忙想去转移话题。

谁知一大桌人此时仿佛都有了默契似的，全都在回忆他俩的过往。

“还有琛哥，那次龙总把你俩组成同桌，我们后排都可高兴了，” 六六酒越喝话越多了，“为啥呢？因为齐哥就差把他喜欢你写脸上了。我们一天到晚看他伤春悲秋的，以为是追哪个妹子，后来发现根本就是琛哥你啊……”

“好了好了，我们这些比较熟的老同学聚会，再加上新朋友加入，我做个代表，先干为敬！” 任豪见状刹住了六六的话头，对面的飞哥和橙姐已经笑成一团了。

“其实吧，” 一直安安静静吃饭的地理课代表也难得主动发言，“那次大扫除张颜齐为了和我换，主动请我喝了两杯奶茶。我和他说帮忙买抹茶的，你知道他来了句什么？”

姚琛看了看旁边，张颜齐已经半个脑袋跑桌子底下了。

地理课代表喝了一口饮料开口道: “他和我说，姚琛讲抹茶味的太甜了，要喝就喝少糖的……”

这回连姚琛自己都忍不住笑倒了，旁边张颜齐不敢转过来看他，自认倒霉的站起来，把杯中的酒一饮而尽。

“诶，豪总，” 初中坐他俩前桌的女生笑嘻嘻地把话语权交给了任豪，“你以前应该是知道最多的吧！给我们透露点儿？”

“这个蛮……” 任豪不怀好意地看向他们，“那故事可多了去了，不知从何说起啊！”

“就说咱们以前中午开会好了，姚琛你还记不记得张颜齐有一阵子午休不睡觉？”

“我知道，我还在当时碰到过他。” 姚琛托着下巴，心里了然。

“一开始张颜齐总是会跟着我，然后被发现了就躲。后来有一次我实在忍不住了，问他到底想干嘛。” 任豪转向张颜齐，“你自己说还是我说？”

“诶，豪哥，留个面子嘛，我喝酒你别说了行不行嘛！” 张颜齐一脸乖巧地求放过。

“那成，我不说这个……” 任豪晃了晃手中的酒杯，“之前那个闹到全校都知道的斗殴事件的前因，你不会打算一直瞒着姚琛吧？”

小侯和其他学生会的同学震惊了，看向自己家会长，都没办法把眼前这个戴着无度数眼镜看起来非常斯文的张颜齐，和任豪口中那个打架打到全校皆知的学生联系起来。姚琛听到后更是一愣，转头看着张颜齐，对方却只是抓住他放在桌下的手。

张颜齐笑着对姚琛说: “也没什么，就是我看那人不爽罢了。” 他转过去面向包厢的人，又一次喝光了杯中的红酒，

“你不讲就还是我讲……那回打架包括之前圣诞节那次乌龙事件，都是和你有关，姚琛。” 任豪叹了口气，自顾自去吃菜了。

这轮到姚琛疑惑了。桌上大家闻言都放下筷子，视线一瞬间集中过来。张颜齐看起来颇有些紧张，不住地往嘴里灌酒。

“圣诞节那回，张颜齐很早之前就来找我，说想要和你表白，” 任豪指了指六六的方向，“这点六六也知道的，因为那天张颜齐来找我的时候，当着我们俩的面说出来了。”

“我们当时也就震惊了一会儿，便想通了不少事情。本来一切都是挺好的进行着，结果不知道哪里开始传你和颜齐的一些闲言碎语。”

“至于传谣言的是谁，姚琛你想想就明白了，所以说后来才有了那场表白闹剧。那个时候颜齐也知道自己要出国了，他就有点自我放弃的意思了。”

“再后来的打架嘛，也是源于那个谣言。张颜齐当时听到那女孩的哥哥说出那些难听的话，不由分说地就找过去约架，我们拉都拉不住。”

“没什么大不了的，豪哥。” 张颜齐像是把酒当水喝一样。姚琛赶忙拿开他的酒杯，递过去热的白开水，不料看到张颜齐有些湿润的双眼。

“幸好啊，要珍惜眼前人啊小齐。” 飞哥不知道想到了什么，突然远远地冲他俩举了举杯。

等到这次过年聚会散了，姚琛和橙姐他们告别之后，一个人扶着张颜齐走回家。对方把头靠在自己肩膀，整个人非要用那种半包围的姿势从后面抱着自己。姚琛想要把他甩下去，末了还是牵住了手，任凭张颜齐牛皮糖似的黏在他身上。

“豪哥说我们总是有事情瞒着对方，这话不假。” 姚琛慢吞吞地带着张颜齐向前走着，希望江边的晚风可以帮忙醒醒酒。

“要不是豪哥你真的就会瞒我一辈子……不过我也一样啊，明明从很早开始就喜欢你了，可是每次都不说出来。”

有两个小朋友玩着烟火棒从他俩身边跑过。姚琛干脆找了个长椅，把张颜齐安置好后，也靠着他坐好，望向远处平静的江面。

“你说今天会不会有烟花呀，齐齐？” 

旁边无人回应，姚琛给张颜齐围上了自己的围巾，起身在附近踱着步子，蹦蹦跳跳地缩着脖子取暖。

远处应该是开始新年的第一轮烟火盛会了。几朵巨大的银色火花绽放，惹得江边散步的人们驻足欣赏。

天空中的火花突然全部熄灭，姚琛坐在原地还在等待着下一批，谁知下一秒发生了他怎么也想不到的事情。

对面江边像是有一群人在紧锣密鼓地安排着什么，接着几声巨响划过天空，黑夜的幕布上，分明是一颗由烟花组成的图案。

LOVE YAO.

像是做梦般不真实。

姚琛连忙回头看，长椅上早没了张颜齐的人影。

“齐齐？张大头！张颜齐？”

他急得转身，此时江面上的烟花又恢复了普通的模样，仿佛刚刚什么都没有发生过。

姚琛一边沿着步道跑着一边想要打电话。手机突然消息提醒，那个熟悉的头像带着熟悉的口吻说:

琛哥你跑慢点，我追不上。

姚琛扭头，发现张颜齐站在他身后不远处，旁边江面上的焰火开始纷纷扬扬，就在这时张颜齐单膝跪地看向他，眼睛里面印着点点明亮。

他的手中是一捧再简单不过的花，姚琛认出来那是曾经他们等车的站台边、栽的那种蔷薇，最中间那个分明是当初自己怎么也找不到的玩偶勺子。

我想要带你去所有的地方。

我想要一醒过来你就在我身旁。

命运让我们分开又重逢，所以我想抓住这次机会，未来的路我们可以一起面对。

“嫁给我好吗，姚琛？” 

烟花依旧在闪烁着，眼前的江面好像星河，而张颜齐就是最明亮的那颗星星。姚琛看着无名指上刻着两人名字缩写的戒指，下一秒便被拥入怀中。

“我愿意。”

在分开后的一千多天，在重逢后变换的几个季节，张颜齐听到了那个属于他的答案。

你是我的初恋，也是我的唯一。

20

小剧场1: 关于豪哥那些年吃的狗粮

(初中的某天中午，任豪又一次逮到了午休时间出来晃悠的张颜齐。)

豪: 说，不睡午觉出来鬼鬼祟祟作甚？  
齐: 睡不着……你别管我。  
豪: 姚琛知不知道你中午不睡觉？  
齐: 诶，豪哥你行行好不要和姚琛说！  
豪: 行我不讲(才怪)，那你到底要干嘛？  
齐: 豪哥，你说实话，你是不是喜欢姚琛？  
豪: ？？？？？你以为都像你啊！  
齐: 那就好……诶，我不是，我没有！  
豪: ……

(某天约会邀请被拒绝的张颜齐)

(凌晨一点多)  
齐: 豪哥救我！  
豪: (看到信息不是很想回复)……  
齐: 姚琛他不理我怎么办？  
豪: 换我我也不理你。中途你单方面断了联系，理你才怪！  
齐: (委屈委屈委屈) 我真的不是故意的……怎么办，我都不知道怎么找到他和他说清楚。  
豪: 诶，xxxx(姚琛新家地址)，自己把握机会吧！(哥只能帮你到这儿了)

(早上七点左右)  
琛: 豪哥早上好~  
豪: 早(不会吧)  
琛: 张大头是怎么知道我家地址的(微笑)  
豪: 那个……是我告诉他的，他大晚上非要问我(对不住了颜齐)  
琛: 你们俩总是这样！  
豪: 姚琛啊，我觉得吧，张颜齐之前那些的确是误会……(说明原因ing)  
琛: 嗯，晓得了。我会答应他的。

诶，月老真的太不好当了，不仅要恰狗粮还要深藏功与名。任豪某天在家族企业办公室看到张颜齐和姚琛的蜜月旅行vlog时这样想到。

小剧场2: 橙姐与飞哥；七哥的到来

“小琛啊，年末社团聚会一定来哦！可以把小张也带来。” 飞哥和姚琛肩并肩离开舞蹈教室，门外橙姐照例拎过来三杯奶茶。

“辛苦辛苦！有没有给我加全料？甜度呢？”

“你再烦下次自己去买……” 橙姐嘴上这么说，还是把包装好的奶茶递到了飞哥手心。

“诶，姐你这次情人节怎么过？有没有找到合适的？” 姚琛吸溜着不加糖的奶茶问道。

“我找到的名草有主了！哈哈哈哈哈哈，开玩笑啦。” 橙姐故作洒脱地拍了拍姚琛的头。

飞哥却在一旁默默说道: “我也是单身，咱俩要不试试？”

姚琛看到橙姐依旧是和以前一样拳头挥过去了，不过他观察到橙姐的脸颊染了些红晕。

留那两人互相诉说心事，姚琛悄悄地离开了活动楼。

手机里备注“大头张”的界面突然传来了消息，张颜齐不知道跑去哪里玩猫了，传过来一张和黑猫的合影。姚琛打过去电话，对方立马接听了。

“你在哪里呢？猫咖吗？”

“不是，这是一只流浪猫。想领养一只放老家，你觉得呢？”

“挺好啊，你爸爸一个人待家里好有个伴。这小东西叫啥？”

“七哥。”

“七哥？”

“诶! 怎么了？!” 听筒里传来毫不掩饰的笑声，姚琛这才反应过来自己被耍了。

“……你这周别来找我脏颜切。”

小剧场3: 见家长不就是那么回事嘛

(双方家长约定一家高档中餐馆见面吃饭)  
张颜齐那天难得假期没有赖床，而是一早爬起来到了约定地点，姚琛已经买好了早饭在那里等他。两人上午第一个地点便是理发店，决定在见家长之前把一头乱发打理打理。

结果是张颜齐顶着奇奇怪怪的短刘海，姚琛则是把头发拉直了，一根一根很软地垂下。两人对着镜子互相嘲笑了一番，然后连忙赶去换上最新的正式装，跑到定好的包厢时，却发现两家亲戚早已就坐，并且聊得正欢。

当姚琛听到自家妈妈已经发现张颜齐父亲是远方亲戚的表叔叔的朋友家的第多少个儿子时，拉着旁边认真吃菜的张颜齐说道: “我看这里没我们俩什么事儿了。”

“你吃吃这个炒肝，辣得非常入味！” 张颜齐忙着往姚琛碗里夹菜，还非要和他分着吃那个小小的麻团。

“姚琛这个小孩非常好，我家小齐以前上学时就经常念叨。” 

“颜齐也很好啊，我们琛琛在外一个人，可以有他一直陪着，我们也高兴!”

于是乎本来说好的只是双方亲友见面的酒席，瞬间变成了订婚宴。

“你俩打算啥时候结婚？” 

张颜齐和姚琛两人正在往锅里涮肥牛，看到眼前一大桌人齐刷刷看向自己，两人相视一笑。正巧服务员进来上菜，报得菜名恰好是“百年偕好合，永结喜同心”。

(全文完)


End file.
